


You’re my light

by TaeTaes_Wife



Category: Bottom!Jimin - Fandom, FallenAngel - Fandom, JungkookxJimin - Fandom, Lovestory - Fandom, Top!Jungkook - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaes_Wife/pseuds/TaeTaes_Wife
Summary: Having crash landed on earth fallen angel Jungkook has to learn to accustom to the world around him as he waits for his coven to accept him back. He has a chance encounter with the most beautiful earth angel he’d ever seen who’s in danger and he has to learn how to love if he wants to be let in to Jimin’s heart. Will Jungkook succeed?
Relationships: Jikook, NamJin, sope - Relationship, vhope





	1. Chapter 1

_**Epilogue: Jungkook loses his wings and is grounded on earth to learn the ways of life, by chanced fate he meets the most beautiful angel he’d ever seen and he isn’t sure what these new emotions he’s feeling whenever he is around him are.  
** _

_  
Where am I? What’s happened to me?  
_

_I’m_ _Lost..._

_Having crash landed on planet Earth, Jungkook stood up from the ground dusting himself off shaking off his wings before they’d started to disappear.  
  
_

_What...?_

_What’s happening, What is the meaning of this? Why are you taking my wings?  
  
_

_Jungkook struggles to understand what’s happening before a taller male with dark wings and glistening pink hair appeared in front of him, he narrowed his eyes folding his arms “Jungkook, my son. I hope you know why you’re being temporarily banned from returning to the coven.” Namjoon spoke up looking at Jungkook who felt his fists ball thoroughly annoyed “What is the meaning of this? Why have they dropped me here?” Jungkook asked unable to control the anger he felt._

_Growing up Jungkook wasn’t given much affection, his mother and father were happy at one point and he was also happy. Everything went downhill after his father walked out on his mom to be with another fallen angel woman. Since then Jungkook started to get bullied for his mother not coming to his schools to support him, his mom told him she loves him but never showed him love. so he didn’t really understand what love was but anger, annoyance, exhaustion, humor, and sarcasm were all he knew.  
  
_

_Namjoon held his hand up which momentarily silenced Jungkook “They didn’t banish you here, I did. They suggested it and I agreed.” Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed more as he stared at Namjoon “And why the hell did you do that?” Jungkook asked to which Namjoon gave him a small grimace and he raised an eyebrow. “You need to learn to love and be loved, and happiness if you want to be accepted back into our graces. Until then you’re stuck here, okay? Even though it’s not timed, Clocks a-ticking.” Namjoon said before he started to fade away and Jungkook blinked thinking over what he said._   
  


_How the heck would he learn how to love if he’d never been shown love growing up?_


	2. Breaking the habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has to overcome the fact he’s no longer allowed in his coven and upon his furious strolling about trying not to cause chaos he bumps into this beautiful person unlike any he’d ever seen before and even though he’s not fond of love something keeps drawing him to this person and he finds himself wanting to find them. What’ll happen if feelings blossom inside Jungkook?

_Jungkook could not believe Namjoon would do this to him_

_Remove him from the coven just because he’d rather destroy things instead of trying to love others._

_“How is it my fault if my mother never taught me how to love? And don’t bring up my father all he taught me was hatred.” Jungkook thought to himself before he cracked his knuckles  
  
_

_  
In a furious haze he throws a rock he found towards the nearest tree, upon contact the tree fell over landing on the ground with a hard thud. He was fuming and he knew it. He was so mad he wanted to create the most chaos imaginable.  
  
_

_He stormed through the park raging unsure where he was going, he just knew he wanted to walk and release his anger.  
  
_

_Jimin’s P.O.V_

_Jimin and Taehyung were walking to the park upon Jimin’s request. Jimin loves nature and all things good. “Jimin, I don’t get how you always manage to remain so.. cheery and adorable with the rude dark angels we normally come across from time to time.” Taehyung complained as they were walking, Jimin shook his head looking over at his best friend._

_“Tae, you know me. I won’t let some disrespectful idiot angels dim my light.” Jimin said, Taehyung shook his head in disbelief “You’re better than me, someone even looks at you a certain kind of way and I’m ready to demolish their ass, Go all Chung Lee on them.” Taehyung muttered and Jimin laughed as he bumped into someone.  
  
_

Taehyung tensed instantly, Jimin looked up at the face of the Black haired firm chested person he bumped into

“I-I’m sorry-“ 

“I should have been watching where I was going, are you okay?” The boy asked touching Jimin’s arms lightly. Jimin gasped as he felt his strong aura seeing his flashback.   
  


_‘Where am I? Why am I on planet Earth? How did I get here?’ He crash landed on the Earth with no way to go home, he had his wings clipped as punishment for needing to learn how to love “You are banned from the coven until you learn how to love someone.”  
_

_—- Clocks a-ticking’ How am I supposed to love a person if I’ve never been taught what love is.’  
  
_

_Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s arm. “Are you okay?” The boy asked again, He and Jimin had been looking into each other’s eyes until Jimin felt Taehyung grab his arm and he snapped out of it. “Y-Yes I’m fine, I should’ve been watching where I was going.” Jimin said shyly to which the boy shook his head “No no, it’s my fault.” The boy spoke up as Taehyung pried Jimin from the boys hands “Bye!” Jimin called out waving to him as Taehyung pulled him with him walking to the park.  
_

_Jimin stopped seeing the tree that was torn down and he frowned softly kneeling to the ground placing his fingers on the tree as it started to blossom taking it's full form as if it were never broken. After that he smiled and they went on their stroll,_

_"Wow that's a beautiful smile, I wonder if I'll see it again- Jungkook snap out of it.' Jungkook couldn’t understand what just happened or what these emotions he was currently feeling that completely replaced his anger were as his heartbeat increased but he was certain that these are foreign feelings and that the beautiful Angel boy is the reason._


	3. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin becomes determined to figure out Jungkook’s story, and his name. He wants to help him.. he wants to save him. Jungkook however can’t get Jimin off his mind no matter what he does. he decides to cope with his coven ban and get a job to blend in. What happens when these two cross paths again and believe they’re fated to know each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be a silent reader I’d love to know your thoughts! I love you guys

Jimin and Taehyung returned from their stroll in the park and they were walking home, Jimin couldn’t understand why the boy he’d collided with gave him this strong urge to worry about him.   
  


Its not like Jimin doesn’t naturally worry about people but someone he doesn’t know? There must be a reason for this unexpected meeting.   
( **Jimin’s P.O.V)**

”..Jimin are you listening?” Taehyung asked calling my attention from my thoughts “Huh? I’m sorry Tae could you pretty please repeat it?” I asked with a small pout and Taehyung chuckled shaking his head “Of course Jimin, What I said was when Prom comes will you go?” I blinked as I realized that we were both indeed in school and our prom was coming up in a couple months.   
  


He hadn’t had time to worry about prom because he was thinking about that boy. He wanted to know his name, his story. Hear his thoughts and his concerns. 

’Stop it Jimin, you only just met him yesterday. Give it some time.’ I mentally scolded myself “Yes I’ll definitely go to Prom, being an angel doesn’t stop us from going to school Tae.” I said and poked his nose earning a smile from him “I know Jimin, I was just hoping you didn’t back out for not having a date.” I looked at him tilting my head “Taehyung, not having a date wouldn’t stop me.” I replied sticking my tongue out to which he pretended to bite and I backed up in mock disgust.

“Kim Taehyung, you animal.” I fake scolded and we exchanged looks and then laughed as we made it to the house. I stepped inside taking my clothes off and stepping into the shower to relax after a long day, once in the shower the memories played through my mind and my heart beat slowly in angst ‘What was that aura I got from him as soon as he touched me....? And that premonition, I- I don’t think it was evil but it wasn’t completely nice.’

I said in my head while washing up, after I’m done I get out and I start drying off my body putting on my boxers and sweatpants after that walking out the bathroom to see Taehyung turn his head to look at me whistling and I blushed shaking my head embarrassed “Whooo! I’m game for shirtless Jimin any day.” Taehyung said in his serious tone and my eyes widened before I grabbed the thing closest to me throwing it at him making direct contact causing him to fall off the bed, thankfully it was a pillow. "Jeez Jimin when did you learn to be so spot on with your aim?" Taehyung asked rubbing his face, I laughed shaking my head at him going over to help him up when I gasped getting hit with a premonition 

_~ "Ah, look at him. he's gonna be with us? He's not fit for Busan High, he's practically a outcast." one of the students snarled, a few girls giggled "He's worthy of a good fucking though. I'll give him that." The boy twitched and he looked at the kids whispering about him and he cocked his eyebrow upwards "Say it to my face." The boy said once, the other kids turned around and one of the buffer boys but not as buff as him who was rumored to be the schools bad boy came towards him "What did you say punk?" he let out a dry_ _chuckle "Say it. to my face." the black haired boy emphasized purposely antagonizing him. A fight broke out with the brown haired boy throwing the first punch though not connecting, the black haired and brown haired boy ended up on the floor of the school hall in a tussle, they were separated during the fight with the brown haired boy wiping the blood off his lip glaring at the black haired boy "You're dead, punk. do you hear me?" He snarled and the black haired boy rolled his eyes before walking away as to not get suspended._

_~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~_

_"Hey! you thought you'd get away with this you emo freak?" the school bad boy yelled having cornered the black haired boy on the roof of the school, the black haired boy having raised his eyebrow mockingly "Well, if I'm not mistaken I already won the battle." The black haired boy spoke referring to the bruised lip and the cut on his face "You got off easy punk, I could hurt you right now." the black haired boy shook his head in disbelief at the fool in front of him "Come on, I went easy on you. What do you want anyway? for me to tell the school you won?  
_

_  
You can kiss my ass on that one buddy." the black haired boy said challenging the brown haired school bully. "It's not gonna end pretty for you boy." the bully sneered though the black haired boy wasn't amused "I could let you believe that. but we both know I'm going to embarrass you again." the black haired boy said as a sharp feeling sprung through him, his eyebrows furrowed as his looked up at the browned haired boy "You stabbed me?... What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
_

_  
The boy asked as the crimson colored blood spilled out of his stomach on to his hand that held his stomach 'I guess... I just let myself die. my life is meaningless anyway.' he thought to himself and gave in falling too the ground, his heart beat slowing down with each second._

——- 

"..Jimin?.. Jimin! are you okay?" Taehyung asked seeing Jimin drop to the ground shaking after his premonition "Jimin!" Taehyung called out concerned running over to him gripping his shoulders "T-Tae..." Jimin whispered as tears welled up in his eyes "What's wrong Jimin, talk to me please. what's wrong..?" Taehyung spoke in a worried tone "Th-They're gonna kill him..." Jimin whispered and Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows wondering who was in the premonition "Kill who baby, who are they gonna kill?" Taehyung asked gently looking at Jimin wiping his unending tears. 

"the- the sweet boy we met that I bumped into.. at the park.." Jimin started and Taehyung's eyes widened at the realization that Jimin cares about the boy "Who's gonna kill him baby? please speak up." Taehyung asked now wanting to make sure he helps Jimin protect the boy. "The school bully Taehyung.. Lucius is going to kill him." Jimin cried out as his body was racked with sobs "I have to save him Tae, I have to. He'll die if I don't save him." Jimin whispered and Taehyung fully hugged him rubbing his back softly.

"Jimin baby. listen to me.. I'll help you. do you know where this happens? and when?" Taehyung asked and momentarily Jimin calmed down to think about it "It's at school.. it happens at school." Jimin spoke shakily "Great, We will be on the lookout for him. You and him are gonna have a chance meeting again." Taehyung declared and Jimin frowned "How..? I don't know his name or how to find him without using my powers.." Jimin confessed and Taehyung smiled "Maybe you forgot I'm friends with Hoseok and Yoongi who know Jin hyung who knows him." 

Taehyung said and Jimin's eyes widened before he tackle hugged his best friend pressing small kisses on his forehead "I love you, I love you, I love you. You're amazing Taehyung. have I mentioned I love you?" Jimin asked and Taehyung laughed ruffling his hair with a light blush to his cheeks "I love you too, Jimin. now, let's go save your mystery boy."


	4. My Cinderella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jin plan for things to fall into place but little do they know Jimin and Jungkook are going to encounter each other in more ways than one. And they won’t even have control of it. Jimin finds himself looking for Jungkook everywhere wanting to keep him safe and Jungkook finds himself wanting to know everything about Jimin despite his ‘hate’ for having feelings

**Author’s POV**

“Hey Hoseok hyung, Hi Yoongi hyung!” Taehyung called putting on his book bag and running towards the car hopping in as he turned and saw Jin and he smiled “Hi Jin hyung.” Taehyung said as Jin gave him a hug and Yoongi ruffled his hair sitting in the driver seat as they waited for Jimin “Jimin come on!” Hoseok called out as they all looked towards the door to Taehyung’s house. After a few minutes, a rather adorable blonde haired mochi appeared dressed in a fluffy hoodie accompanied with jeans that complemented his legs and he wore black and white vans.   
  


“S-Sorry guys!” Jimin called out taking his bag and running to the car after locking the door behind him getting inside sitting with Hoseok and Taehyung in the back seat “No worries kid, you’re here now. Let’s go.” Yoongi said flashing a smile through the reflection of the rear view mirror starting up the car and driving towards the school, Jimin places his hands in his lap as his mind is fumbling over ways to find the mystery boy and talk to him. He let out a soft sigh trying not to let his friends know he’s upset and he put his headphones in his ears watching the trees and houses that passed at they drove to school.   
  


**Jungkook’s POV**

”... Mr Jeon, you’re officially enrolled in Busan High. Please feel free to look around and tell us if you have any issues.” The lady said as she finalized my papers for school, I took a breath of relief having been worried about not being able to enroll or even go to school like the normal kids, it was either this or being a male stripper and I didn’t want that. I smiled at the woman taking my schedule and the book bag I recently picked up for school leaving her office and walking into the hall warily immediately receiving smirks from girls “Wow, he’s the new kid? He’s so hot.” One girl said, I tensed before giving her a smile to be polite.   
  


I returned my attention to my schedule analyzing it as I walked through the hallway not really paying attention to where I was going.   
  


**Jimins POV**

I opened my locker when we got to the school grabbing the books I need as Taehyung had thrown his book bag in the locker next to me and I watched him pull out two books closing his locker standing by me though he was looking elsewhere, I closed the locker holding my books in my arms starting to walk to class “ hey Jimin. Could I.. maybe catch up with you later?” Taehyung asked averting his gaze for a moment and I raised my eyebrow at him before my hazel eyes caught sight of Hoseok and I smiled at him.

“Go ahead, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” I teased knowing damn well I’m the virgin of us too and he blinked before blushing and slapping my shoulder earning a giggle from me in response “Jimin! Stop that!” He whines and I giggled more covering my mouth with my hand unable to help myself “Okay okay I’m sorry best friend, go get em tiger.” I cheered him on and he stuck his tongue out which I now pretended to bite to get him back for earlier and he widened his eyes kissing my cheek softly before running over to Hoseok Hyung.

I ignored the light blush on my cheeks and then I continued walking as I turned the corner slamming straight into what felt like a firm wall and I gasped feeling my books fall to the ground, a pair of muscular arms wrapped firmly around my waist steadying me before I had a chance to fall.   
  


**Jungkook’s POV**

”If this is right the gym should be close by-“ I collided with a soft surface and I recognized it to be human as I heard them gasp, on random instinct I put my schedule away and wrapped my arms around the latter’s waist pulling them close to my chest to steady them out. ‘Phew, I saved them.. the books aren’t important- wait what am I saying? I don’t care for people.’ I tried to tell myself as I felt a ray of emotions flowing through me. I looked down to see the face of the fluffy blonde haired person I’d refused to let go of yet. 

**Author’s POV.**

Jimin’s heartbeat increased focusing on the closeness to the person he’d gotten a weird familiar vibe from, his hands clutched the latter’s shirt as he blushed inhaling their scent despite not even knowing who it was who saved him from being humiliated. He slowly looked up meeting the face of the boy who saved him “I-I’m so sorry I should’ve been looking where I was going I-“ “I-It’s you...” Jimin’s eyes caught his face and his eyes widened remembering the boy “You...” Jimin breathes out looking into his big innocent doe eyes that seemed to pull him in.

“I-I’ve been looking for you everywhere..” he confessed and Jimin’s heartbeat increased hearing this information, he blushed unsure how to react seeing the latter’s cheeks also get red “I-I’ve been looking for you too.” Jimin confesses and he met his eyes again “You’re my Cinderella..” he whispered shyly and Jimin wondered what he meant by that “Wh-Why would you say that?” Jimin asked softly tilting his head to the side.

“You left me and didn’t tell me your name, I went crazy thinking about you and we’ve only seen each other once that chance meeting.” He responded with a sense of confidence and Jimin’s eyes widened before he blushed “That’s right, I’m sorry.. M-My name is Jimin.” Jimin said softly listening to the increased heartbeat of the latter “Jimin... that’s a pretty name, I should’ve guessed your name would be as cute as you are.” He said and Jimin blinked averting his gaze.

‘Damnit Jimin, what’s happening to you? What is it with this kid..?’ Jimin thought to himself before he slowly met his gaze “M-My names Jungkook. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Jungkook said as he eyed Jimin’s big hazel eyes and studied his plush pink lips and he felt a mild sensation shoot through him that he didn’t understand. He looked down realizing he was still so close to him and he blushed “I-I’m sorry I should let you go now I just-“ Jungkook’s heart did a somersault as Jimin’s smaller hand touched his cheek lightly.

“I-It’s okay I don’t mind, honest.. we should go to class the bells going to ring soon.” Jimin stuttered as he finally moved out of Jungkook’s grasp when Jungkook knelt down to help him pick up his books, their fingers brushing against each other creating a spark that emitted a force of wind pushing Jimin into Jungkook who landed with his back against the wall and his eyes widened seeing the position Jimin was in; books in hand, straddling his lap with Jungkook’s hands around his waist. “S-Sorry. I’m sorry.” Jungkook blurted out moving his hands from his waist and helping him up coughing to break his sudden behavior. Jimin had crimson colored cheeks by now as he’d held his books in his arms having replayed that in his head; 

_Jungkook landed against the wall of the hallway with his muscular arms placed around Jimin’s waist which pulled him on top of Jungkook’s thick thighs, Jimin felt something else that he knew wasn’t accidental.  
  
_

Jimin snapped out of it looking at Jungkook “What class do you have now?” Jimin asked to try and focus on something else “I have gym.. you?” Jungkook asked looking down at the smaller blonde haired boy “I have gym too..” Jimin whispered and Jungkook smiled before his face tinted red rubbing the back of his head “Can we walk to class together?” Jungkook asked and Jimin smiled, he originally wanted to find him and keep him safe from the start. “Of course we can Kookie..” Jimin said as they started to walk, Jungkook’s heart flipped hearing the nickname Jimin gave him and he blushed looking down shyly as they walked side by side. ‘Kookie... I don’t know why but I love it coming from you, Jimin.’   
  


_I’ve found my Cinderella. And I don’t plan to lose track of him.~_


	5. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin saves Jungkook from the premonition he saw just to eventually face consequences for it. Whatever it takes to keep Jungkook safe.

**Author’s POV**

Jungkook walked to his last period class which he saw was also with Jimin and he felt a knot in his stomach just by seeing Jimin unsure what was happening to him before he saw a few random girls come up to him and he furrowed his eyebrows wondering what was happening

 **(Girl #1):** “Hey Kookie, I see you look so lonely here and I wanted to know if you wanted a girlfriend?” A redhead girl asked as she tentatively rubbed on Jungkook’s chest, Jungkook’s eyes widened at her actions “I..” 

**(Girl #2):** “In your dreams Winnie he would never go with you.” A brown haired girl mumbled as she looked up at Jungkook “Jungkook I’m sorry about her, if you need any help studying I can help you.” She says smiling at him, Jungkook blinked not knowing how to answer them

 **(Girl #3 and Winnie):** “Jennifer back off, you don’t even know if he wants you to tutor him.” The red haired and blonde haired girl exclaimed at the same time and Jungkook felt swarmed as his hand clenched “Girls I-“ Jungkook felt his temperature start to rise knowing he’d do something bad if they didn’t get away from him with their flirting. 

“Excuse me, Jungkook doesn’t need any of you bothering him.” Jungkook’s eyes widened as he recognized the pure golden voice speaking and he turned to see his blonde haired angel coming outside the classroom, the girls all stared at Jimin with disgust and Jungkook couldn’t understand the feeling of defense that came over him seeing their facial expressions “Don’t.. look at Jimin like that, he is right. If you don’t like the truth then I’m not sure what you expect me to tell you.”

Jungkook started to say and he saw the girls look at him shocked, he was about to walk into class when he felt a hand on his shoulder which turned him around. Jimin visibly tensed for a second hoping this wasn’t what he thought was happening “So, you think you can come up in here and tell our girls what’s up?” Lucius snarled motioning to the girls who’d just ambushed Jungkook prior to what was happening, Jungkook remained stoic “Well, this may come as a shock to you but people who ambush me are bound to get put in their place.”

Jungkook spoke and Lucius chuckled lightly before he nodded feeling bitter “You think you’re tough huh?” Lucius asked and Jungkook blinked “I know I’m tough, that’s the difference between me and you. Now if you’d let go of me.” Jungkook demanded grabbing his hand, Lucius unexpectedly balled his fist and aimed it for Jungkook’s face. Jimin gasped and ran over knocking Lucius’ hand away from Jungkook with all of his might sheltering Jungkook behind him.

“Enough! Lucius, you made your point go about your day. He’s a new kid and he didn’t know those are the girls you mess around with! Leave him alone for gods sake. You need to know when to stop.” Jimin spoke in an alarmed tone which drew some attention from the other students, Lucius nodded his head bitterly before he looked at Jungkook and backed up walking away, his trio of girls following behind him. The onlookers started clearing out the hallways now.

Jimin turned to look at Jungkook, out of habit he reached up and cupped his cheeks inspecting his face “A-Are you okay?..” Jimin asked concerned, Jungkook felt the knot in his stomach intensify once Jimin’s small delicate hands touched his face and his heartbeat tripled in pace as he noticed how close their faces were. “Jungkook?.. he didn’t hit you right..?” Jimin asked pulling Jungkook from his thoughts “Y-You saved me.. why?” Jungkook asked, intrigued to say the least.   
  


The latter blushed softly looking into his big doe eyes “I didn’t want you to get hurt.. I wanted to protect you..” Jungkook nodded and he bit his lip before his confidence got the better of him “Or you’re jealous of my attention going to anyone who’s not you..?” Jimin’s eyes widened and the blush across his cheeks darkened before he pulled his hands away averting his gaze “Why would I be jealous...? We only just met each other. I- I’ll see you in class.” Jimin replied hurriedly before walking into the class back to his seat. Jungkook felt himself smirking at the latter’s reaction following him in the classroom sitting next to him.   
  


“Okay class, today we’re going to talk about the dangers of smoking to your lungs.” Mr Tomei started to say, Jungkook couldn’t help but zone out. It’s not like he would smoke anyway, he found himself staring at Jimin from time to time until he saw Jimin turn to look back at him and he averted his gaze to the teacher.   
  


**After class, Jungkook’s POV**

I left class once the bell rang and I went to leave the school before I bumped into someone who’s just closed their locker. I was going to ignore it before I recognized the fluffy blue sweater accompanied with the blonde hair and I grabbed them before they fell “I’m sorry Jimin, we have to stop meeting like this.” I replied seeing Jimin’s red face upon seeing me and it made me curious as to why he’s always so adorably red. ‘Adorably red? What’s the matter with you Jungkook?’ I mentally scolded myself as I let go of Jimin once I knew he was steady.

“I don’t see a problem with it Kookie..” Jimin responded and I internally questioned why my heart did somersaults whenever he did ANYTHING. “W-Well, I’ll see you on Monday.. okay Jimin?” I said as I waved and started to walk away before something in me told me that he was frowning and I felt a pang of sadness that shocked me ‘How can I feel what he’s feeling..? What is he...?’ I bit my lip before crossing the threshold to leave the school. ‘Ohhh alright, turn around.’

I turned slowly seeing him walk towards a candy haired boy who I assumed was Taehyung that I have in my history class, he looked kind of bummed and I saw them hug each other and I felt pulled to him ‘Whats going on? I don’t understand these emotions and these feelings... what are you doing to me Jimin?’ I asked myself as I took a deep breath and ran over to where they are stopping In front of them.   
  


‘Do it Jungkook, you cant deny you like to see Jimin.. maybe a lot. B-But In your defense He’s the only person you tolerate so far.’   
  


**Jimin’s POV**

“Hey.. how did it go baby?” Taehyung asked once he saw me and I sighed softly “It went well, I saved him and I’m happy but.. once he left I felt a wave of sadness because I don’t want him to leave, I kind of feel ashamed at myself for being so fond over a guy I just met.. does this make me a slut...?” I asked unable to stop myself, Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed intensely and I winced preparing for the scolding.

“Park Jimin, what on earth has gotten into you.. you’re an angel. He’s special to you because he was thrown into your life for you to be there for him. If you fall for him that’s even better, but just know I will kindly disintegrate him and feed him to Tannie if he hurts you.” Taehyung scolded and I smiled softly at him “I love you Tae, seriously what would I do without you.” I asked fondly and Taehyung smiled at me “I love you Jimin, come on. Let’s go hang out and please don’t feel bad for developing feelings for him.. it’s okay for you Jimin.”

  
Taehyung said slinging his arm across my shoulder and I nodded though my mind went to Jungkook immediately as we were walking ‘How will Jungkook take to my catching feelings for him...? Would he crush my feelings because he’s never been loved before...? Will I get hurt if I end up loving Jungkook?’ I thought to myself just as a black haired boy ended up cutting off mine and Taehyung’s path as he took a breath seemingly having an internal debate with himself, Taehyung’s eyes took in the boy in front of us before a smile took over his face.

“Hi Jungkook, what do you need?” Taehyung asked being the conversational one. Jungkook’s eyes went from Taehyung to me and my heartbeat started to triple in surprise “Hi Taehyung... H-Hey Jimin.. I don’t know how to ask this or why I want to ask these things... but can I have your number...? And c-can I.. can I walk with you..?” Jungkook asked and my eyes widened hearing the delicacy in his voice. My heartstrings were pulled seeing his big doe eyes slightly water with vulnerability and I froze “Y-Yes of course! Of course you can Jungkook.”   
  


I watched his features light up and my heart mended seeing the beautiful bunny smile that appeared on his face, my eyes were smitten to it because I’d never seen his smile before. I’ve seen pretty smiles before but I have never seen his smile. And his was just about the most amazing smile ever and I knew I wanted to keep that smile on his face forever “Jimin, you’re daydreaming.” Taehyung teased and I snapped out of it taking my phone out of my pocket “Here’s my number-“

My heart skipped a beat as Jungkook’s hand gently grabbed my phone from me and he put his number in my phone, doing the same to his and then he gave a shy smile “Y-You’ll know which one is mine.” Jungkook said shyly and I blushed lightly. 

Me and Taehyung started walking with Jungkook aside us, we all get to Yoongi’s car and he eyes Jungkook and Jungkook blinks before he registers Yoongi “Yoongi Hyung?” Jungkook says, I look in between the both of them as Taehyung hops in the car “Where’s Jin and Hoseok Hyung?” Taehyung asked “Jin's visiting his boyfriend in the secret society and Hoseok left early, something about he didn’t feel good after lunch.” Yoongi replied before he looked back at Jungkook “Yah, Kook-ah don’t just stand there.. come get in.” Yoongi said.

I blushed realizing we’re sitting together in the backseat. Jungkook got in behind me and his hand brushed mine, I internally gasped unable to focus before I took a breath “Thanks for letting me come with you..” Jungkook whispered in my ear and I had to momentarily brace myself for his breath on my ear and neck. I nodded my head in response “Y-You’re welcome, don’t hesitate to come to me for anything..” I responded and Jungkook gave off a small smile which wasn’t as bright as his other smile but it was just as genuine and I melted at the sight.

I was dropped off at Taehyung’s house as we waved to Yoongi who returned the wave and drove off, Taehyung went inside the house first and I started walking up to the house before I felt a hand gently wrap around mine and I froze “H-Hey.. Jimin..?” I took a breath as I knew it was Jungkook and I turned slowly to look up into his big doe eyes “What is it Jungkook-“ I was cut off as he pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me holding me firmly in his masculine arms, my heart suffering palpitations as I was devoured into his bigger silhouette.   
  


Jungkook’s chin rested on the top of my head and for a while neither of us said anything basking in each other’s embrace “J-Jungkook...?” I whispered softly pulling my head up to see his eyes looking back at me “T-Thank you so much for coming into my life Jimin.. I-I don’t know what these feelings are I’ve never had them before but I feel them only when I’m with you..” Jungkook rushes out before he realized and he facepalmed “I’m sorry I wasn’t supposed to say that I- I’ll go.” Jungkook said and I gripped his back since he hadn’t pulled away from the hug yet.

  
“D-Don’t.. I don’t think I’m that different from you..” I confessed and Jungkook’s body tensed before relaxing and he lifted my head up by my chin after caressing my skin gently “Jimin.. I don’t know what’s happening to me.. but I know that I don’t ever want you to leave me. Ever. Okay? You’re kind of rubbing off on me.” Jungkook confessed and my heart melted and I blushed looking into his eyes again “I-I won’t leave you Jungkook, I promise. I promise with my whole heart.” I said softly.

Jungkook’s eyes flicked to my lips for the longest after getting lost in my eyes. “I.. like hearing that from you.. I like knowing you’re not gonna leave me after entering my life..” Jungkook said and his finger gently brushed against my lips and my stomach erupted in butterflies “J-Jungkook don’t do something you’ll regre-“ I was cut off by Jungkook’s rare look of fondness and sincerity “I.. I want to do this, I won’t regret doing this....” Jungkook said as he hesitantly brought his other hand down to my waist as the main hand stayed under my chest, my eyes widened as he leaned down.

**Jungkook’s POV**

I saw Jimin ready to walk into the house and my heart pushed me to go after him so I listened for once grabbing his hand lightly, he turned around and just seeing his beautiful face my mind went weak “H-Hey Jimin..?” I started out fighting to find the right words. I pulled him close wrapping him in my arms placing my chin on top of his head. In awe at how he fit in my arms connecting with me like something I didn’t know would be missing. “J-Jungkook...?” His cute little voice had called me, my heart melting at his beautiful eyes that looked up at me.   
  


“J-Jungkook don’t do something you’ll regre-“ I looked at him with an emotion I’d learned only happens with him, my fingers gazing his lips and his cheek as I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him closer seeing his face redden more if possible “I want to do this... I won’t regret doing this.”   
  


_Especially not to you. I wouldn’t regret doing anything to you, other than hurt you.  
_

I pressed my lips to his plush lips and I closed my eyes seeing him close his eyes, his lips started to move in sync with mine and I blushed hearing my heartbeat in crease. I felt his hands wrap around my neck and my other arm wrapped securely around his slim waist that felt like lavender in my grip. I melted into the kiss surprised at myself feeling his spiritual aura melt against mine and I now knew why I could feel his emotions.

His lips felt so good against mine I wasn’t sure I wanted to pull away, but I didn’t want to be greedy with him because I was afraid I’d scare him away. I pulled away just a centimeter seeing his eyes open again, a pure innocent and fond look crossed his face looking up at me and I rested my forehead against his “Wh-What was that for...?” He asked after gathering his scrambled words “I.. don’t know how to explain it, but you’re the only person I want to kiss if that helps you..” I spoke up and he blushed causing me to blush “I-I see..”

Jimin started and I panicked despite my own surprise. “D-Did I mess up by kissing you? I’m so sorry Jimin I didn’t think-“ Jimin’s small finger came to my lips and I looked at him “You didn’t do anything wrongggg, I really enjoy kissing you too... you’re actually the only person I want kissing me.” Jimin responded shyly and I felt my heart do flips before I pulled away from Jimin “I-I should let you go now, go on home..” I said to him ruffling his hair in which he laughed softly “Don’t be a stranger Jungkook, come around to see me some time.” Jimin said and I smiled at him going to my house that I own on earth.   
  


once I closed the door, I slid down the wall closing my eyes “Jungkook, what’s happening to you..? Possibly Falling for a boy..? Kissing a boy..? This isn’t like you.. especially not a boy you just met.” I fake scolded myself “But.... Jimin isn’t like the fallen angels I’d met... Jimin is special, I can’t seem to control my instinctual reactions when I’m around him..” Jungkook said to himself before he groaned throwing himself on his bed “I need to figure out ten things I like about Jimin that stick out to me which can show me why I don’t like other people.” 


	6. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days pass, Jimin’s protecting Jungkook causes him a deal of misfortune when Lucius ends up hitting the wrong target.
> 
> Jungkook finds himself wanting to change for Jimin although he’s not sure why until he tells Yoongi who he he feels can help him.

**Monday morning.  
**

“Taehyung! Wake up!” Jimin called out as he shakes Tae’s arm, Tae groaned pushing his arm away before he rolled over onto his side “Leave meeeeee... I don’t want to go to school today, besides if I don’t go you have better chance of talking to lover boy.” Taehyung responded before falling back to sleep. Jimin places his hands on his hips before he smirked reaching for a cup and filling it with water leaning over Tae’s sleeping body “I’m sorry to do this baby.” Jimin whispered before he poured the water on to Taehyung’s face.   
  


“Jimin!” Taehyung yelled and Jimin immediately put the cup down as he saw Taehyung get up taking in his built body that still surprised him to this day “I’m gonna get you!” Taehyung said. Jimin snapped out of it and ran through the deluxe house, Taehyung hot on his tracks as he tackled him on to Jimin’s bed. Jimin let out a yell of surprise not actually expecting to be caught. “You’re gonna pay for that.” Taehyung said and Jimin’s eyes widened knowing what that meant.

Taehyung places his hands in either side of Jimin’s shirt resting them on Jimin’s waist before his fingers start to run across Jimin’s stomach causing him to gasp and then start giggling. “Taehyung- Taehyung No! Hahhahhahah! No stop!” Jimin cried out struggling to push Taehyung off, Taehyung started to laugh in response to Jimin’s giggling and they continued their struggle until Taehyung gave in to Jimin’s precious giggling. 'Jimin... how you drive me crazy is insane.. your laughter is music to my ears.' Taehyung hummed as he leaned forwards closing the gap between them “Hey, Jimin..? Do you actually have feelings for Jungkook yet..?”

Taehyung asked and Jimin blinked not fully together since Taehyung’s hand were on his ticklish areas and the question had taken him off guard “N-No. not yet I only just met him but he is very important to me and I think he’s cute... why?” Jimin asked lightheaded, Taehyung nodded his head at that answer looking into Jimin’s big brown eyes. “Well... that’s good, because... I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Taehyung said fondly and Jimin tilted his head propping his body up on his elbows looking at Taehyung “Do what Tae..?”

Jimin asked, Taehyung leaned in maintaining eye contact before he blushed and he pressed his lips to Jimin’s lips kissing him passionately. Jimin’s eyes widened as he processed what was happening unsure if he should kiss back or if he shouldn’t, Taehyung bit on his bottom lip which earned a small moan from Jimin. Jimin gave in on hormonal instinct if you can call it that letting Taehyung kiss him before something clicked; 

_You love Taehyung with all your heart and you find him unbelievably attractive as he does you, but Taehyung isn’t Jungkook._

  
Jimin pulled away from Taehyung before too much passion was used. Taehyung looked at Jimin and Jimin’s face was red though his eyes were wide “T-Too much...?” Taehyung asked softly as his hands cupped Jimin’s cheeks and Jimin met Taehyung’s eyes with a sad smile “I love you Taehyung, with all my heart... but if I’m gonna fall for Jungkook As my heart plans to, y-you need to stop kissing me.” Jimin confesses and Taehyung laughed softly before he placed another kiss to Jimin’s plump pink lips, softer this time.

Jimin’s heartbeat increased to his surprise at the softness Taehyung was using. He grimaced before pulling away and looking up at Tae “Taehyung! Stoppppp.” Jimin huffed and Taehyung laughed softly before removing his hands “I’m sorry Jimin, I can’t help it if you’re the cutest mochi I’ve ever met.” Taehyung said and Jimin raised an eyebrow “I’m the only mochi you ever met.” Jimin replies and Taehyung smirked “Exactly.” He smiled at Jimin who then blushed catching on “Wh-Whatever get off me and go get dressed for school.” Jimin huffed out.   
  


**Jungkook’s POV, Tuesday of the following week.**

I got out of my bed and I went to the bathroom putting my hand through my hair and I let out a sigh washing my face before I saw Namjoon’s figure forming from the mirror and I watched him through the mirror “What do you want?” I asked as I continued to wash my face off “So, the blonde boy huh?.. he’s a cute one.” Namjoon said and my fist clenched hearing that I wasn’t sure why “He’s what?” I asked testing his reply. “He’s a cute boy. A really adorable boy he is.” I twitched slightly having dried my face off and I turned the water off before turning around.

“You’d best not be flirting like that about Jimin. He’s not yours and I’d be damned if I let you think he’d ever be yours.” I hissed watching him with cold eyes and then I winced as it glossed over “I-I don’t know what came over me, sorry.” I placed my face in my hands hearing a light chuckle “What exactly is so funny, father?” I asked narrowing my eyes “It seems, you’re catching feelings for this blonde boy.. Jimin, you say?” Namjoon responded and my eyes widened, I felt my heartbeat increase.  
  


“Me..? Catch feelings for Jimin, you’re ridiculous- but.. I don’t want to be away from him too long or I feel darkness submerging me and I’m... starting not to like the darkness I come from.” I said before I blinked “I.. I mean everyone has their opinions. I don’t even know what feelings are so why would I be ‘Catching them’ I don’t get it...” I said mildly confused. I get ready for school spraying on my cologne and grabbing my bag “Okay Namjoon, I gotta go I’ll see you later or whatever.” I said as I left the house walking to school.   
  


**Author’s POV**

Jimin and Taehyung got out of the car and they walked into the school, after putting his stuff in the locker he looked up at Taehyung “I’ll catch you later Jimin, Hoseok Hyung has asked me to help him win Yoongi Hyung over.. unless you want me to stay with you.” Taehyung said and Jimin shook his head “Go ahead, don’t worry about me.” Jimin assures and Taehyung eyed him fondly before he pulled him into a tight hug kissing his forehead, Jimin reciprocated returning the hug taking in his flowery scent.

Taehyung pulled away slowly looking down at him not letting go fully having Jimin meet his gaze, his thumbs lightly grazing both the latter’s shoulders. “Alright Jiminie.. if you need anything, let me know.. please. Okay?” Taehyung said softly and Jimin nodded his head softly with a smile “Of course Taehyung, I will. Go on now.” Jimin said and Taehyung nodded lightly placing a kiss on his cheek before he started to walk in the other direction.  
  


Jimin let out a shaky sigh as he leaned against his locker for a while before pushing off the wall and walking down the hallway, yelling broke out in the hall and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows walking over to where the yelling was coming from and he saw Lucius arguing with someone. He was about to leave it alone before his heart came to a half recognizing the boy on the other side; Jungkook.   
  


“Got some nerve bringing yourself to me, what’s wrong? You scared I’ll kick your ass for humiliating me by letting that blonde boy intervene?” Lucius asked and Jungkook clenched his fist remaining neutral not wanting to terrify the entire school. “We both know I’ll fuck you up Lucius. And watch how you talk about him.” Jungkook said in a firm tone, Jimin’s heart warmed and skipped a beat at the same time. “Oh, do you mean your goody two shoes slut?” Jungkook’s eyes hardened at that and Jimin felt a pang of hurt from those words and his eyes watered.   
  


**Jungkooks POV**

“Oh, do you mean your goody two shoes slut?” Lucius taunted and I felt my patience wear thin now. My eyes glossed over to the way they got if anyone disrespected Jimin and I let out a bitter chuckle placing my fist in my other hand “What did you say about Jimin...?” I asked watching him as I remained calm for him to reply “I said.. he’s your good two shoes little slu-“ I raised my fist from under my hand and connected it with his chin, uppercutting him effectively cutting off his words as he flew back landing on the floor.

The crowd around him looked at him before looking back at me and some of the cheered while the others were wary of getting beat up “Why.. you little-“ Lucius came up and swung his fist at me, in the process of getting ready to dodge a force completely blocked the hit and my eyes widened seeing what it was.   
  


**Jimin’s POV**

I gasped seeing Jungkook uppercut Lucius as he lifted off the floor before landing a few inches away on his back ”Why.. you little-“ I saw luscious get up and swing at Jungkook and even though I know Jungkook can handle his own my heart and I cried out for him _‘He’s going to hurt him.. Jungkook could protect himself but you have to shield him.. how else would you prove to him that he’s very important to you? Take a breath Jimin.. you have to do this, you want to shield him.. you want to love him. You want him to love you...’_

I watched his fist swing through the air and I ran through the hallway “Lucius No!” I cried out as I made it in front of Jungkook just in time, my heart stung as his fist connected with my face. My eyes watered more than they were originally and everything became blurry, I couldn’t make out what he was doing but I heard gasps everywhere. “ _Lucius hit the schools sweetheart” “Oh my god I can’t believe Lucius hit Jimin.” “THATS cold Lucius, even for you..” “Wow, did you see that? What a jerk. I hope Jimin’s okay.”_

“Jimin! Oh my god baby, Lucius what the fuck?” I heard Jin hyung say in the distance and the tears rushed down my face before I stumbled back losing my balance not being able to see much clearly with the tears clouding my vision “I-It was an accident Jin I wasn’t aiming for him.. Jimin.. oh my god... Jimin I’m so.. so sorry...” “Let this be the last time you ever put your hands on Jimin.” I heard a deep voice say and I took it for either Taehyung or Jungkook. I felt a pair of arms sweep me off my feet as I was met with their chest and I held on to the fabric of his shirt.   
  


“We need the nurse, please take me to the nurse.” I heard Jungkook say and I felt myself slowly going unconscious feeling safe in his arms.   
  


**Jungkook’s POV**

”Jimin...!” I cried out once I saw him take the punch that was supposed to be for me and my heart felt the hugest tear and I wasn’t sure what it was but it felt ... like I was dying having seen Jimin get hurt on my account and I felt weak, I watched him stagger hearing the tons of gasps from the others and I saw the shocked face of Lucius when he came to and my eyes became teary and I was confused with myself ‘Why the fuck is there liquid coming from my eyes? What.. is happening to me? What are these feelings...? Fuck it, Jimin’s my only care..’

I saw Jimin fall and I swooped him up before he could fall blanketing his tiny form in my arms. I saw the tears on his face along with the bruise that was starting to appear on his beautiful face and my heart sank seeing it “Please take me to the nurse, I need the nurse. Now!” I demanded as I internally freaked out. The boy I knew to be Jin hyung looked at me with a sympathetic gaze and he motioned for me to follow him.   
  


I brought Jimin into the nurses office and the nurse’s eyes widened in sadness “Jimin, oh my god.. what happened??” She asked and Jin frowned at her “it’s not that important how it happened.. but Lucius hit Jimin, pretty hard too..” Jin said as he was indeed panicking but I saw he kept it well under wraps, the nurse came back to us “Jimin needs to be treated and we can’t fully treat him here, get him to the doctor. Quickly.” The nurse said “Wait- why would he need to go to the hospital?” Jin asked and the nurse gave him a sad smile.  
  


“He’s fallen unconscious and I-I’m afraid if we can’t wake him here because we’re not doctors Jimin will undergo a coma which can range from a couple weeks to a couple months, the punch was indeed too hard for Jimin to sustain from that close.” and my heart dropped hearing those words ‘Jimin will undergo a coma that will range from a couple weeks to a couple months.’ I felt like I couldn’t breathe and I looked down at Jimin’s very slow breathing “Well lets go. No Time to waste. But Nurse.. will the ambulance say anything to us if we try to go with him?”

I asked and Jin hyung looked over at me before a smile broke out over his face and I furrowed my eyebrows confused. I looked at the nurse who smiled softly at me “I don’t see why they should have a problem with his boyfriend going with him.” She responded and my eyes widened, my heartbeat tripled in beat and my cheeks reddened. “I-I’m not his..-“ Jin hopped up immediately and stopped me from continuing “THATS perfect Nurse, me and Jimin’s boyfriend will accompany him to the hospital. Thank you very much.” Jin said with a smile and I blushed looking down.   
  


The Ambulance arrived and they grabbed Jimin from my arms after some neglecting to let go of him, they put him on the stretcher and carried the stretcher into the ambulance snapping the belts into place to hold him. I don’t know how to explain to myself what I’m feeling but seeing Jimin like that pricked the pain I’d already been feeling seeing him take the hit, me and Jin hyung got inside the Ambulance as they closed the doors and started driving off, I saw Jin take Jimin’s hand into his his holding it tightly and I did the same lightly squeezing his hand looking at him the whole way there.   
  


The Ambulance parked inside the hospitals garage and they pulled Jimin’s stretcher out strolling him to one of the brightly lit rooms, Jin and I walking with them as they rolled his stretcher to the bed and hoisted him up before placing him gently on the hospital bed. Two nurses drove the stretcher back and the doctors connected the needles to Jimin’s fragile body and I looked away having that image scorched in my mind. “Gentleman, please wait outside.” The doctor said and I felt my temper flare up going to protest before I felt a hand on my arm and I tensed seeing Jin.

“Jungkook, come on.. it’s okay.” I walked out of the room Jimin was in reluctantly as Jin was rather pulling me with him, he sat me down with him in the waiting room and I felt my knee bounce an abnormal amount. I ran my hands through my hair unsure if I were dying or if this was Jimin’s pain I was feeling but I didn’t understand it. Jin placed his arm around my shoulders and I looked at him slowly from the corner of my eyes “Is he... is he going to be okay..?” I asked softly and he looked over at me with a sad smile “I don’t know baby, we’ll just have to hope that he will be.”   
  


**A couple hours later**

”Visiting hours are almost over for today.. if you like to say a few words to Mr Park. You’re more than welcome to.” The doctor said and I jumped up quickly rubbing the back of my neck, After Jin hyung gave me the okay I went over to the room he was in and I felt my breath leave me seeing his bruised face. I shakily gripped his hand in mine “Oh, Jimin...” I spoke softly watching him “Jimin... why did you do that.. why did you have to defend me....” I whispered as my voice trailed off.

‘Jimin I-I don’t understand these emotions.. this pain I’m feeling because of you.. please someone help me understand what I’m feeling...’ I thought to myself and I leaned down kissing his forehead gently letting it linger closing my eyes. I pulled back after a few seconds caressing his hands gently in my bigger hands. I kissed the back of both of his hands before I took a breath hearing the doctor tell me Visiting Hours are now over I nodded my head and hesitantly let go of Jimin’s hands walking out of the room.

I turned around to look at him once more connected to the needles and I bit my lip overwhelmed with emotions. Jin hyung walked me to the school and I grabbed my bag from the kid who held it for me when Lucius encountered me and I stopped walking to my class just standing there in the hallway. ‘I.. don’t feel right.. somethings missing.. am I dying..? Is this some kind of spell..?’ I thought to myself as I watched kids walk past me, I snapped out of it and I went into my last period classroom feeling out of place.   
  


**Author’s POV**

Jungkook left his last period class when the bell rang and he looked over at Jimin’s locker feeling a prick of sadness not seeing him standing there laughing it up with Taehyung before he blinked shaking it off ‘I am not missing Jimin, my mind is playing tricks on me because he’s not where I can see him.’ Jungkook scolded himself as he furrowed his eyebrows while walking towards his house he saw a car pull up and he looked at Yoongi Hyung “Hey, JungKook- Ah. Get in.” Yoongi said and Jungkook didn’t argue getting inside the car.   
  
Yoongi dropped Jungkook off and Jungkook started to walk up to his house “Jungkook, what’s wrong?” Yoongi asked and Jungkook tensed ‘Fuck.. he sensed me didn’t he..’ Jungkook turned to look at Yoongi “Nothing Hyung, I’m just gonna go home and get some rest.. okay?” Jungkook said and Yoongi eyed him watching him go inside, Jungkook closed the door behind him before he slid down the frame of the door to the ground hugging his knees to his chest.

He’d recognized this to be something he does quite frequently now in anything involving Jimin getting hurt or upset with him. He took a breath “I’m okay.. I’m okay. Everything’s okay.” Jungkook told himself as he got up off the floor and he placed his book bag down, in the midst of walking to the bathroom tears started to brim his eyes falling down his cheeks and he tensed ‘Its not okay, as much as you say it’s okay.. you’re in denial over Jimin.’ Something told him and his heart clenched “J-Jimin Hyung...” he whispered before his hurt and rage took over him.   
  


Jungkook started to flip the objects in his house and he balled his fist not thinking and he punched his glass mirror shattering it into his hands that he didn’t feel at first “Why him? Why did you have to do this to him? I don’t understand, you want me to ‘loveeeeeeee’ someone and learn happiness but how can I when you took the only boy I care about away from me! Damnit I don’t understand, what is wrong with me?” Jungkook yelled out as he dropped to his knees crying tears of pent up sadness and anger and confusion.

Just then Yoongi came into his house and he looked at him before feeling the darkness start to submerge him before Yoongi came over and hugged him, Jungkook tensed until he gave in letting him hug him “Jungkook, now you definitely can’t lie to me.. you tell me what’s wrong, and I’m gonna help you understand what you are feeling.” Jungkook nodded his head at Yoongi’s compromise “But first.. let’s get you bandaged up.” Yoongi suggested and he nodded his head again.   
  


Jungkook was quite literally sitting on the edge of his bed with puffy red eyes while Yoongi sat on the chair tentatively taking the glass out of Jungkook’s hand, Jungkook winced when he poured the alcohol over his hand and bandaged the wounds taking the bowl of blood and glass to get rid of it. Jungkook looked down at his hand inspecting the bandage and that’s when his eyebrows furrowed ‘You not only suspended my wings but you also took away my healing until I feel love? Pretty harsh, even for fallen angels..’ Jungkook scoffed seeing Yoongi come back in.

He sat down on the chair offering Jungkook banana milk and Jungkook’s eyes widened “B-Banana milk..? Yoong Hyung you remembered..” Jungkook coo’d taking the banana milk and drinking some of it. “Now, Jungkook do you mind explaining to me why you flipped and lost your cool like that?” Yoongi asked and Jungkook bit his lip nervously before he sighed “Me and Lucius had got into an altercation because I didn’t like that he thought he would win against me.. so a fight broke out between us because he insulted Jimin..

I didn’t like that, I don’t like anyone talking bad about Jimin he’s the sweetest person ever. So I uppercut him and he fell on the floor for a couple seconds.

After he got up off the floor he came running at me ready to punch me and just as I went to dodge him Jimin.. Jimin Hyung, he... he ran and he took the hit, directly in his face... I.. I don’t know why he did it but I’ve been feeling pain and sadness ever since seeing him hurt and I .. don’t understand Hyung..” Jungkook whispered as his voice cracked, Yoongi’s eyes widened before they softened and he got up hugging Jungkook rubbing his back. Jungkook reciprocating as he trusted Yoongi.

“Jungkook, where is Jimin now..?” Yoongi asked and Jungkook looked down at the floor. “I-In the hospital, the hit he’d received was entirely too much for him to take at such a close range, even if it were accidental..” Jungkook felt his hands tremble in the hug “Hey, relax... Jimin is going to be okay.. Jimin is special, I have faith he’ll be okay. We’ll visit him everyday okay?” Yoongi said confidently and Jungkook nodded his head softly “Hyung.. help me understand my feelings.. please?” Jungkook asked hesitantly and Yoongi gave a small smile.

“Of course Jungkook, what you should know is that you are possibly falling for Jimin.” Yoongi stated and Jungkook averted his gaze “N-No I’m not, I couldn’t possibly be falling for him.” Jungkook insisted and Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him “Oh yes? Name ten things you have grown fond of about Jimin. If you can’t then I’ll believe you.” Yoongi said and Jungkook blushed softly nodding his head “O-Okay..” Jungkook took a breath before he debated on if he should say anything.   
  


“I.. like how Jimin’s big hazel eyes widen when he’s happy or excited about something. I like how he’s a sweetheart.. always caring for everyone, always helping everyone.. I like his playful voice just as much as I like his shy voice. I like how he covers his mouth with his tiny hands when he laughs, I like how he’s very smart. his fashion is very admirable.. I like how naturally cute he is without trying too hard. I like how adorably red he gets when he’s flustered, I like how protective he is.  
  


but the thing that I like the most that I’ve noticed is when Jimin laughs and he’s genuinely happy.. his eyes form crescent moons and stars form in his eyes..” Jungkook spoke softly, a fond look taking over his face as he’d recalled the days that passed as he’d gotten to know Jimin more. A warm blush making its way across his cheeks “Well, Jungkook. I hate to slice through your reminiscence but you in fact named Ten things you’ve become fond of so. You’re definitely falling for Jimin, in due time you’ll see it for yourself. If you ask me I see you falling in love with Jimin over time.”   
  


Jungkook’s blush darkened as he took in Yoongi’s words “Are you okay to be alone now..? Or do I need to take you to Jin hyung’s house?” Yoongi asked and Jungkook looked up at him fidgeting with his fingers “C-Can you take me to Taehyung’s house..? Jimin stays with him..” Jungkook said without realizing and his eyes widened looking up at Yoongi who had an endearing smile on his face that turned into a smirk “Sure, get what you need and bring it to the car.”

Yoongi said and Jungkook got up grabbing his book bag, change of clothes and shoes and his phone charger putting them inside his bag and he looked around his house fixing the mess he’d made tossing the broken mirror out of the window grabbing his house keys locking the door behind him running to Yoongi’s car getting inside, once Jungkook put the seatbelt on he drove off. 


	7. Lost and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi keeps his promise to let Jungkook see Jimin everyday, Taehyung finds himself growing defensive of Jungkook when he comes around from time to time though he doesn’t let it over take him and ruin his precious bond with Jimin. 
> 
> Lucius has a few things to say.

**Thursday.**

Jungkook woke up and sat on his bed in silence for a couple of minutes, Thoughts racing his mind as he’d attempted to wrap his head around Yoongi’s words from the previous week; _”I’d hate to slice through your reminiscing but you did name ten things. You’re falling for Jimin and you’ll see it yourself in due time. If you ask me I see you falling in love with him over time.” I’m.... falling for Jimin. That’s what’s happening to me.._

Jungkook’s eyes sprung open to the smallest clutter of his room and he spun around to see Namjoon standing in the corner and his eyes narrowed “What are you doing here? I don’t know why you keep spying on me-” Jungkook’s words were cut off seeing Namjoon grip his injured hand and inspect it, concern etched into his features and Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows “Father what are you..” “Are you okay..?” Namjoon asked and Jungkook tensed having been caught off guard by his concern.   
  


“I’m fine, no thanks to you.” He replies as he pulled his hand away looking at him before making his way to the bathroom with fresh clothes to take a shower. Namjoon nodded his head before he looked down having seen Jungkook come out some time later in his black khaki sweats with his black shirt “Jungkook, there’s something you should know..” Jungkook watched Namjoon before placing the towel over his head drying his hair “And that is?” Jungkook asked looking at the floor since his hair and towel shielded his eyes. Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck.

“I didn’t.. leave your mother for another woman.” Namjoon blurted out and Jungkook tensed pulling the towel off to look at him “What did you say?” Jungkook asked unsure if he were hearing right, Namjoon smiled sheepishly and Jungkook’s doe eyes widened “So you're saying...?” Jungkook’s voice trailed off waiting for his response “Yes, I’m gay but unfortunately I didn’t know until after having you with your mother.” Namjoon confesses and Jungkook’s face softened before he felt guilt and he hugged Namjoon in silence.

Namjoon hugged him rubbing the back of his head softly.“I’m.. I’m sorry for how I treated you, dad.” Jungkook spoke after moments of silence, Namjoon’s eyes pricking with tears which was rare for him and he hugged Jungkook tighter “I love you Jungkook-Ah.” Namjoon spoke and Jungkook felt a sense of warmth in a part of his heart “I love you too dad.” Jungkook replied before the weirdness of affection caught up to him and he pulled away from Namjoon coughing awkwardly.   
  


“So.. are you going to see Jimin today?” Namjoon asked and Jungkook felt the frown creeping into his cheeks “Yes, but he hasn’t woken up yet.. I’m hoping that he doesn’t go into a coma..” Jungkook said with a sigh and Namjoon raised an eyebrow sensing mixed emotions “And just why are you hoping so..?” Namjoon asked and Jungkook found himself listening to his heart “B-Because dad.. Jimin has made my life better and I... I’ll miss his beautiful laugh.. his big eyes that hold galaxies in them when he smiles..

but most importantly, I’ll miss him more than I like to admit and I.... don’t want to lose him.” Jungkook confesses before the realization hits him. 

_  
I just confessed to Namjoon.. my father, about Jimin and it was the most natural thing to me._

Jungkook looked back to see Namjoon smile and he blushed averting his gaze “So. You finally cracked Jungkook, you’re fond of Jimin.” Namjoon asked and Jungkook blushed brightly “Y-Yeah yeah, so?” Jungkook asked slightly embarrassed “What happens if you can’t see Jimin anymore and you’re back with us in the Soul Society?” Namjoon asked suddenly and Jungkook froze as his eyes widened looking up at him in silence before a tear or two escaped his eyes.

“You are not going to separate me from Jimin. He’s... he’s too special to me for you guys to take me away.” Jungkook stated as he heard Yoongi’s car honk and he stared at Namjoon in disgust taking his book bag with his belongings walking downstairs. Namjoon went to follow him and he grabbed Jungkook’s arm just before he pulled his arm out of his hand “Jungkook, I-“ “Save it, you don’t want me happy you should just say so because this? Taking me back so I can’t see Jimin anymore? Fuck that. Leave me alone.”

Jungkook said sternly before he opened the front door walking out to close it behind him going to Yoongi’s car and getting in. Namjoon watched them drive away through the window and he closed his eyes teleporting to the hospital, his wings fading so he’ll blend in. Jungkook got out of the car when Yoongi parked in front of the hospital and he drove the car to a parking spot catching up with Jungkook as they walked into Jimin’s room. Jungkook looked at Jimin hesitantly to see the bruise hadn’t scarred his beautiful face and he sighed in relief.

Yoongi sat down and Jungkook followed his action sitting in the chair on the side of the hospital bed. His bigger hand holding Jimin’s soft hand as he looked at him every now and then “Jimin... I don’t know if you’ll hear me but I’ve figured out my feelings... heh, thanks to Yoongi really he slapped me with the reality and I.. understand now.” Jungkook whispered unable to stop the tears filling his eyes to the brim. ‘Please wake up Jimin.... I’m falling apart without you..’ Jungkook thought to himself and his eyes widened.

Jungkook’s eyes watered as he felt the hand holding Jimin’s hand get squeezed lightly and his eyes darted to Jimin through his tears watching with hope so as to fill his happiness. “... Kookie...” Jimin breathes out as his beautiful eyes flutter open, Jungkook’s heartbeat sped up hearing his name being called and he leaned on the bed to be closer to Jimin “Y-Yes Jiminssi, I’m right here..” Jungkook said and Jimin’s eyes found his big doe eyes, a heartwarming smile took over Jimin’s face and Jungkook felt himself rendered speechless

“Jiminssi..? I love it.” Jimin said softly and Jungkook smiled back at him “Oh Jimin...” Jungkook whispered before he hesitated on hugging him knowing Yoongi was in the room with them. Yoongi came up next to them and Jimin’s eyes flickered to him, a familiar smile separate from the one Jungkook received “Hi Yoongi Hyung..” Jimin said optimistically “Minie... I’m glad to see you’re better. How are you feeling emotionally?” Yoongi asked and Jimin bit his lip in thought “I’m.. a lot better actually and I’m hungry..” Jimin whined softly and Jungkook’s heart melted.

Jimin looked at Yoongi who looked at Jungkook “You stay, I’ll go get food.” Yoongi said and Jungkook blushed nodding his head, he sat next to Jimin again enveloping him in a hug. Jimin blinked utterly surprised before he returned the hug melting into his embrace “Jimin..” Jungkook whispered softly. “K-Kookie..? What is this act of affection?” Jimin asked and Jungkook smiled shyly at him before his confidence took over “Jimin, I missed you so much these past couple days and I’m.. I’m going to express a fraction of how much I’ve missed you..”

Jungkook declared before Jimin places his hands over Jungkook’s face pushing him up “What-“ “I want to hear you say it, I want to know that I... won’t be hurt.” Jimin said softly and Jungkook’s heart beat increased knowing what he meant before he cupped his cheeks caressing them gently seeing a blush cover Jimin’s cheeks.   
  


**Jungkook’s POV**

I looked at Jimin feeling this warmth take over my entire heart and form a knot in my stomach which I believe humans refer to as butterflies, I felt his hand squeezing mine and my cheeks reddened “Jimin.. I’ve missed you so much these days that have passed and I’m.. I’m going to show you a fraction of how much I’ve missed you..” I declared leaning closer to him before he pushed my face away watching me. My heart froze as I entered panic mode “I- What-“

“I-I want to hear you tell me that I’m.. not going to be hurt Kookie.. that I’m not gonna waste my time... wanting you.” Jimin said softly and my eyes widened before they softened and I cupped his chubby cheeks in my hands feeling the blush that covered his cheeks. I looked into his hazel eyes with a stronger than fond feeling and I could hear our heartbeats increasing “Jimin, I haven’t been sleeping properly since you got hurt. I’ve been losing my mind To the point Yoongi Hyung had to come to reveal to me that.. I’m into you.. no matter what happens, no matter how confusing feelings were to me. I’m into you, I... I like you so much Jimin. I couldn’t bare losing you... again.” I started to reply and Jimin watched me with his big baby like eyes and I smiled softly.   
  


“You drive me crazy, for months since that day I met you I’ve tried to figure out what these emotions were. now that I know what I’m feeling.. I know I’m crazy about you Jimin, I’m.. I'm falling for you more and more everyday and I don’t plan to let the best thing to ever come into my life.. slip away.” I finished and I saw tears in Jimin’s eyes as he smiled brightly at me sitting up pushing his face into my chest “I... I love you Jungkook, I.. was afraid to tell you because I was worried you not being used to emotions would have you reject me and ignore me

..I don’t want to lose you either..” Jimin rushes out, my heartbeat increased and I pulled his face up gently caressing his cheeks “Let’s try that kiss again, this time I know the reason I loved the taste of your lips...” I said and Jimin’s face reddened, I kneeled down on the bed looking into his eyes with the reflected feelings we both feel for each other taking in his beautiful face before I closed the gap fully pressing my lips to his soft plump pink ones I’d missed so much. ‘Jimin... the things you do to me.. I couldn’t explain it.. but now I know..’ 

**Jimin’s POV**

I felt my eyes water completely in awe at the confession that came from Jungkook and I smiled at him before my heartbeat increased as he’d closed the gap between us kissing me with an unexpected amount of passion, I missed the feeling of his lips against mine. Jungkook’s lips are my favorite lips and the only ones I want kissing me, I meant what I said. I wrapped my fingers around his hands that cupped my cheeks as the kiss had deepened.   
  


Everything was going greater than great, I had butterflies exploding inside of me and my heartbeat was beating more than normal. I wanted to kiss to last longer, and it would’ve until— 

"Jimin...?" Jungkook whipped his head around to the voice seeing Lucius and his eyes grew dark as he pulled away from my grasp causing me to get up and grab him trying to mellow him out "Kookie don't I-it's okay, it's okay!" I cried out slipping in between the two of them, Jungkook malfunctioned sensing me before his vision went back to Lucius "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jungkook seethed as Lucius flinched away from his glare "I wanted to give Jimin my apology up close." Lucius spoke in a tone of uncertainty and my eyes flickered to him slightly off guard before he gripped my arm and I flinched "Can we talk in private, Jimin?" Lucius asked and Jungkook's defense went back up and he swung his fist connecting it with his jaw causing him to stagger "Don't fucking touch him." Jungkook seethed out with venom lacing his words and I blinked shocked by him placing my hands on his chest "Kookie! focus on me, come on I know you can pull out of this.. look at me." I reasoned gripping both of his cheeks as he flinched before looking down at me. 

"That's right, look at me Jungkook. not at him." I coaxed gently as Jungkook focused his attention on me, starting to calm down. I let down my guard foolishly as I felt a hand grip my waist and tug me away from him. Once my hands left his face his aura doubled over and he walked towards Lucius effortlessly pinning him up against the wall. I watched in shock as his aura piled out of him "You're going to die now. I warned you twice already." Jungkook seethed and I flinched at the tone he'd used. I watched literal claws come out of Jungkook's back and my eyes widened watching the scene taking place in front of me. I snapped out of it and threw myself at Jungkook causing him to fall and drop Lucius, his eyes glared daggers into me and I flinched before taking a breath "Jungkook, listen to my voice please. Come back to me, It's me, it's hyung.." I started before hearing a scoff "He's too far gone, You're not gonna save him." Lucius muttered and I glared at him pressing my lips to Jungkook's making eye contact with Lucius in disgust and he averted his gaze, Jungkook's hands gripped my waist tugging me to his lap as he returned the kiss feverishly. I blushed softly as our tongues began to fight for dominance before I shied away looking up at his face, his aura completely diminished and his eyes went back to light brown as he smiled lazily at me.

"Hyung..." Jungkook whispered and I internally purred at his calling me hyung "My maknae.." I whispered as he crashed his lips to mine and I eagerly reciprocated, it was heated and full of affection and even some need. I sucked on his tongue as he did the same to me deepening the kiss, both of us seemingly forgot Lucius was even here. 

“Aish, if you’re going to make out please do it at home.” Yoongi Hyung complained and I felt Jungkook tense "What's happening?" Yoongi asked “S-Sorry Hyung..” I said as we both sported swollen red lips and rosey cheeks. Jungkook took his shoes off and sat behind me on the hospital bed and I blushed feeling him pull me against him laying my body against his firm chest wrapping his arms around both my shoulders. “But, Jungkook.. I’m proud of you..” Yoongi praises and I turned to look at Jungkook who blushed burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“Hyung don’t embarrass me, I had to let him know I’m crazy about him..” he spoke and his voice sounded sexual muffled by my neck causing my emotions to stir between unspoken feelings and happiness, I let out a shaky breath looking at Yoongi who brought over Chic-Fil a and drinks, banana milk for Jungkook, and soda for me and Yoongi “Thank you Yoongi..” I said and he nodded at us before passing over a clipboard “On my way up I signed the release papers, we’re out of here.” Yoongi said and I looked at Jungkook who smiled.

I watched as he reached into his bag pulling out his spare clothes that he’d brought and I blushed when I realized he’d brought them for me. I smiled up at him warmly “H-Here Jimin, go chance so I can finally get you out of here.” Jungkook said and for a moment I was lost in his eyes, our contact almost too strong to break until Yoongi coughed “Ahem, no eye fucking in front of me please.” I blushed deeply seeing Jungkook’s slight face of confusion before he blushed looking at me “G-Go Jimin.” Jungkook motioned and I leaned over placing a soft kiss on his cheek before I got up.

  
I smiled shyly going to the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown. I took off the gown and I looked over at the mini shower before I stepped inside soaping my body up from head to toe having really missed not being in the hospital, After some time I rinsed myself off fully drying myself and I pulled out the clothes Jungkook gave me. I saw a pair of blue jeans accompanied with a white shirt and a oversized blue hoodie to go along with it and I smiled before dropping one of the parts of the outfit on the floor.   
  


I knelt down to pick up the jeans and out rolled a pair of boxers but my face reddened as I noticed that they definitely weren’t mine “J-Jungkook ah.. you.. are very thorough..” I said to myself not sure what I meant before I put the clothes on starting with the boxers, against my better judgement I inhaled the scent of his clothes instantly enamored by its divinity. I blushed my blonde fluffy hair before stepping out of the bathroom to see Jungkook and Yoongi conversing until Jungkook turned to look at me and his eyes took in my entire body before he blushed.

Jungkook got off the hospital bed looking at me, for a moment I was putty in his hands before I snapped out of it seeing Yoongi smile fondly at me and I went over to him resting my head against his back walking out of the hospital room with them. “You feel better huh Minie?” Yoongi asked and I smiled lightly looking behind me at Jungkook blushing softly “You can say that again. I missed you guys.” I said and Yoongi raised an eyebrow at me and I blinked “Wh-What are you looking at me like that for?” I asked and Yoongi narrowed his already squinty eyes.   
  


“You miss us? I’m sure Jungkook takes majority of that space as you’ve seen me every day.” Yoongi said before a smile covered his face and I blushed slapping his shoulder gently “Sh-Shut up.” I mumbled feeling a hand intertwined with mine and I looked at our hands before my eyes found Jungkook’s big doe eyes “Don’t worry Jiminssi, I missed you more than you could possibly imagine.” Jungkook replies and I blushed leaning my head against his arm as we reached Yoongi’s car.   
  


Yoongi and Jungkook climbed inside, I climbed in after them sitting with Jungkook in the back, I curled up against his side instinctively and he wrapped his arm around me protectively. Yoongi started to drive and I didn’t know if I wanted to be home right now, with Taehyung’s feelings and all. I didn’t want to drop the bomb that me and Jungkook could be official just yet. “Jimin... does you kissing me back mean you want to be mine...?” Jungkook asked almost unexpectedly and my heartbeat increased and I looked up at him.

I took a breath simply awed, seeing his big doe eyes and kissable lips coupled with his black hair and the evening sun over us I blushed seeing how beautiful of an angel he really is. I smiled warmly afterwards “Yes.. that’s what that means, you’ve got yourself a boyfriend.” I replied and he smiled brightly, his bunny smile to be exact before kissing me again, this time it was soft and genuine.   
  


‘Jungkook, I know what I feel for you too..’ 


	8. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung get into it 
> 
> Jimin has to be apart from Jungkook for a while. 
> 
> Jungkook comes to terms with the fact he’s fallen in love with Jimin.

It was Friday and summer was approaching but Jimin was looking forward to prom, senior trips, and graduation. Jimin had just gotten out of school, Jungkook ran to meet him so they could go home together and Jimin smiles at Jungkook who wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist pulling him closer as they walked to Yoongi’s car that was parked waiting for them. “Jimin-Ah, you look cute today.” Yoongi said to Jungkook’s dismay, Jimin blushed softly at the compliment “Thank you Yoongi Hyung.” the latter replied and Jungkook grunted causing Yoongi to smirk

“Hey- get your own boy to flirt with.” Jungkook mumbles which Yoongi just laughed at shaking his head.   
  


“It’s Friday, what are we doing today?” Jimin asked just as Taehyung hopped in the car followed by Hoseok and Yoongi then started to drive “How about a road trip? Later today. I can take the RV.” Yoongi suggested and Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other “Sure, we’re down.” Jimin looked over at Taehyung who’s been silent which made Jimin frown as he knew this wasn’t his best friend normally. “Taehyung? Baby.. you okay?” Jimin asked to which Taehyung looked from him to Jungkook and then back to him before he averted his gaze “I’m fine.”   
  


Jimin furrowed his eyebrows knowing he wasn’t fine, he frowned unsure what to think could be the problem. “Do you want to talk about it baby? You know I’m here for you...” Jimin said feeling Jungkook rub his back, this time Taehyung didn’t look at him “No I’m fine, thank you.” Taehyung responded and Jimin couldn’t help but feel a pain in his chest at his best friends cold aura. “Taehyung you know I don’t believe that-“ Jimin was cut off by Taehyung’s hardened stare that was directed at him but more _through him.  
  
_

_“I said I’m fine, Jimin.” Taehyung responded and Jimin winced not used to Taehyung’s not happy demeanor, what was he so mad about?  
  
_

_That’s when it hit him; He never got around to telling Taehyung him and Jungkook have made it official. Even though it’s been months since Taehyung had asked if he had feelings for Jungkook he couldn’t help but wonder if he had feelings for Jimin. Jimin’s heart hurt at the thought of losing his best friend, his boxy smiled love, his soul mate.  
  
_

_“Taehyung, Jimin. Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Yoongi asked looking through the rear view mirror. “No, can you drop me off at home hyung? I wanna go home.” Taehyung demanded with a soft tone knowing he was talking to Yoongi, Yoongi cocked his head to the side in suspicion looking at Jimin as he pulled the car to a park in front of Taehyung’s house, Jimin watched Taehyung get out the car and he jumped out after him. Every fiber in his being yearning to make things right. “Taehyung, Taehyung wait.. please talk to me.”  
_

_Jimin pleaded grabbing Tae’s arm and turning him around. Taehyung met the younger with a stern yet hurt expression and he folded his arms “What is it Jimin? What do you need?” Taehyung asked looking down at the confused and hurt blonde haired boy in front of him. “Is this.. are you mad at me because of Jungkook..?” Jimin asked looking at Taehyung who momentarily tensed before he reverted back to mutual looking at his friend. “I’m not mad at you at all Jimin, I can guarantee you that.” Taehyung replied eyeing Jimin and Jimin frowned approaching him._

_  
  
“You know I don’t believe that, I’ve done something for you to be like this. What did I do..?” Jimin asked as he went to lightly grasp the taller’s shoulders before Taehyung let out a bitter laugh “Jimin do you know how hard it is for me to see MY mochi, MY soulmate, MY best friend, the boy I love getting swept up into another’s arms..?” Taehyung asked causing Jimin’s eyes to widen remembering when the latter kissed Jimin. “I.. I don’t understand.. you love me.. as more than you already do and didn’t think to say something?”  
  
_

_Jimin asked looking at Taehyung who scoffed seemingly offended and he pushed him away in his attempts to touch him “Hah.. yeah, no. More like you’re going to forget about my feelings and it’s not gonna matter to you now that you’ve cracked the heartless boy you met.” Taehyung replied and Jimin was still hurt that he pushed him away. “Taehyung, please.. you don’t have to do this.. I’m not going to ignore your feelings and invalidate them.  
_

_You’re the most important person to me..”_ _Jimin yelled_

_Jimin’s eyes brimmed with tears which pulled at Taehyung’s heartstrings seeing him cry before he averted his gaze taking a breath. The next words he had none or complete full control over “Not more important than him, and until you can understand I don’t want to share you. Leave me alone.” Jimin’s eyes widened as tears started to fall down his cheeks now.  
  
_

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

_I saw Jimin and Taehyung talk between each other until Taehyung pushed Jimin and I heard Jimin’s words following the tears falling down his cheeks and I looked at Taehyung twitching lightly, I jumped out of Yoongi’s car and in seconds I was behind Jimin’s crying body wrapping my arms around his waist placing my face in the crook of his neck “Taehyung, what was that for? You know how sensitive Jimin is. Why are you being a dick?” I asked seeing Taehyung’s eyebrows rise in disbelief._

_“Why am I being a dick? Well, maybe because you decided to finally show feelings for surprise! My best friend. Mine. And I’m supposed to be okay with him being swept off his feet by you?” Taehyung asked and I couldn’t help feeling my knuckles tighten as I looked at him “It’s not like you had any say so, Jimin and I were destined to meet.” I replied and he scoffed looking me up and down and I bit the inside of my lip “Listen Jungkook, Jimin wouldn’t have even bothered to talk to you had I not gotten him your number and helped him with his premonition of you.  
_

_If it hadn’t been for me helping him, you’d have died. He didn’t tell you that did he? I didn’t think so because he tells me everything. I’m the one he tells everything to. Not you.” Taehyung replied unable to feel the guilt pooling for throwing Jimin out in the open like that, I furrowed my eyebrows looking at Jimin who’s eyes widened and his body tensed before I looked back up at Taehyung. “you have no right to make Jimin feel bad.” I replied and he tilted his head at me “I have no right? Jimin took my heart and stomped on it when he got with you.”  
  
_

_I watched Taehyung feeling my patience wear thin slowly promising myself not to fight the latter “I’m sorry if Jimin is happy with me. I’m sorry if me and Jimin have fallen for each other and we are together. I’m sorry you can’t accept that.” I stated and Taehyung narrowed his eyes, darkening his mood for a bit “If you ask me Jimin’s better off without the likes of you, mr ‘I don’t know what love is so I’m gonna break your heart but you know that, Jimin’ I hope he sees what you really are.” Taehyung said and I felt the protection for Jimin turn to full defensive.  
_

_  
I had to fight myself before I hurt him “Oh, and you should also know that we kissed. Yeah, that’s right. Me and Jimin kissed and it was great, take that information however you want.” Taehyung snarled before he saw Jimin’s body racking with sobs.  
_

_“Stop it! Jungkook it’s not worth it, and Taehyung, how dare you?” Jimin seethed; Taehyung blinked feeling the pain of Jimin’s emotions. I brought Jimin close to me only for him to tremble in my arms before he pushed away. “Jimin, I-“ Taehyung spoke and Jimin shook his head glaring at Taehyung “Don’t touch me, don’t text me. Don’t even look for me. How dare you try and put a wedge between me and Jungkook for something YOU did entirely on your own?” Jimin cried out no longer sad but more angry.  
_

_“Jimin, I didn’t mean-..” Taehyung started and Jimin waved him off “Save it Taehyung, You sure as hell did and I don’t want to hear it.  
_

_I don’t want to see you. Ever, you have no idea how much you’ve hurt me by being so careless. Yes I hurt your feelings because you love me I get that, but even if I were in love with you I would never.. sabotage you the way you just did to me. Do me a favor and leave me alone.” Jimin spoke in a dejected tone seeing Taehyung’s teary face before he walked down towards Yoongi’s car, I gave him one last pitiful look before I got into the car after Jimin._

_“Jiminssi, where to..?” Yoongi asked sympathetically and Jimin felt Jhope and Jungkook hugging him while he cried.  
  
_

_“T-Take me to Busan, I wanna go home.”_

  
I looked at Taehyung watching the tears fall down his face while Yoongi drove away before I dismissed him from my mind as Hoseok, Yoongi and I took turns comforting and hugging Jimin.   
__________  
  


**Jimin’s POV**

I watched as Yoongi waited for Jungkook to get in the car so he could drive him back to Seoul. Jungkook however has come to my door waiting for me to open the front door. As much as I didn’t want to let him in, my heart cried for me to let him in. I craved his touch. So I did, I opened the door feeling the rush of emotions once Jungkook approached me wrapping his broad arms around my waist crushing me to his chest. I snaked my arms around his neck breathing into the crook sighing in relief.   
  


_I missed him so much I couldn’t even put it into words. I missed his lips and the way he kissed me. I missed his arms and the way he held me. I missed his warmth and his scent of cinnamon and spice and the way it’d engulf me. I missed him so much I couldn’t fully explain it._

”Jiminssi..” Jungkook whispered into my ear placing multiple kisses on my neck earning a slight gasp from me as I pushed myself further into him wanting to absorb everything about him and get lost in him all at once. “Kookie..” I whispered back as his hands traveled up my body before landing on my chubby cheeks pulling my face to meet his, I tiptoed due to his height so he leaned in to make it easier “Jimin Please come back.. I don’t want you to stay away from me any longer..” Jungkook spoke sadly and I frowned looking into his eyes.

Jungkook caresses my cheeks “I-I’m not avoiding you.. I missed you so much Jungkook, I don’t want you to stay away from me either.” I whispered, Jungkook smiled before the air between us grew comfortable, intimate as he placed his feather-like lips to my plush plump lips kissing me passionately. I leaned into the kiss deepening it, Jungkook’s hands caressed my cheeks as he reciprocated. He pulled away and I whined upon lack of kissing him until I noticed I whined and I averted my gaze feeling him lift my chin up 

  
“Jimin.. I.. don’t know how to say this. But I want you.”

The now blonde haired taller boy breathed out and Jimin smiled at him

”I want you too, Kookie.” I spoke softly before I noticed the fond deep look coated in his eyes that my eyes reflected “N-No, I mean.. I also _want you..”_ I felt my heartbeat increase at his intense stare with his seductive tone. I took a breath looking at him. 

**Jimin knew right then and there, that Jungkook wanted to fuck him. To make love to him, to mark him.**


	9. Fever dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin... loves me. If this is a dream, don’t wake me up.

**Jimin knew right then and there in the changed atmosphere between them and the latter’s look of love and lust, that Jungkook wanted to make love to him**. 

“Kookie...” Jimin whispered, Jungkook blushed giving Jimin his undivided attention. His heart beating erratically hearing the latter say his nickname “Jiminssi...” Jungkook cooed caressing his cheek with one hand as he slowly backed them up against the wall of the house “K-Kookie what about Yoon.-“ he was cut off by his lips getting kissed passionately and he blushed reciprocating the kiss against the latter’s feather-cloud like lips

“I.. I don’t care, I only care about you..” Jungkook spoke caressing Jimin’s lips with his thumb as his hand wrapped around the latter’s waist slid towards his lower back gripping his plump ass earning a gasp from the latter “K-Kookie not that I don’t.. want you, w-we’re outside..”Jimin whispered as his senses were going haywire, the latter bared his teeth and bit down on the smaller’s neck presuming to leave hickeys “Minie.. you’re the only thing I care about, your words are important.”  
  


Jungkook whispered huskily as he then wrapped both of his firm hands around Jimin’s scrumptious thighs hoisting him up

  
Jungkook carries the latter into the house looking over his shoulder at Yoongi who was smirking at him “See you later Yoongi.” Jungkook nodded his head over at Yoongi “Be safe, use protection. I’ll come get you later unless you plan to stay the night.” Yoongi responded with a smirk before he drove away. Jungkook pushes the door closed behind him and he kisses Jimin’s lips with a hungry fervor which the latter returns snaking his arms around his neck “Kookie... “ the smaller whispered against Jungkook’s lips as he started to take Jimin’s clothes off.

  
Jimin doing the same to him, taking his time to admire his body before his eyes stopped on the scar that blended perfectly with his fine caramel complexion “K-Kookie, what’s that..? Where did you get that from..?” Jimin asked touching over it hesitantly, his eyes flicking up to see Jungkook’s doe eyes “I got into something.. it isn’t important Minie..” Jungkook replies leaning forward placing his muscular body on top of Jimin’s body kissing him in the juncture of his neck. Jimin felt his mind fuzz up feeling Jungkook take control of him

‘for someone who didn’t even know how to express feelings when they met, he’s very possessive of me’

his eyes landed on the gauze wrapped around Jungkook’s wrist and that’s when everything started to slow down “Jungkook, wait.. p-please.. when did this happen to you..? What did you do..?” Jimin breathed against Jungkook’s ear, Jungkook pulled back to pay attention to Jimin “This happened when you got hurt when it should’ve been me..” Jungkook spoke up and Jimin’s eyes widened inspecting the wounds “Wh-What happened..?” Jimin asked hearing his voice waver “I was losing my mind without you Jimin,

I couldn’t eat right, I couldn’t sleep. Going to school and not seeing you fucked me up more than I even realized. 

I went home after bringing you into the hospital and I couldn’t prevent the demons that I was dealing with from the news the nurse at our school told me..” Jungkook spoke shakily and Jimin frowned confused lightly touching Jungkook’s cheek “Wh-What did she tell you..?” Jimin asked softly

“Jimin, they told me you would probably be in a for weeks, months even. Hearing that confused my feelings causing me to flip. I didn’t understand my emotions so I told myself I was okay and everything’s fine. and something in me told me I was in denial and I was missing you and I... it cracked into my knowledge and I ended up breaking shit and I punched my mirror not thinking causing the glass to shatter my hand...” Jungkook finished explaining as his voice cracked, Jimin frowned as tears filled his eyes and he lunged himself at the latter hugging him tightly.  
  


“Kookie, I’m so sorry.. I’m so.. so sorry.” Jimin whispered as he felt the tears run down his cheeks, Jungkook hugged him tightly kissing the top of his head before he furrowed his eyebrows. “Jimin.. did you really kiss Taehyung.. A-After I kissed you..?” Jungkook asked despite the fact he knew Jimin was already sad and Jimin tensed up completely before pulling away from him “Taehyung took initiative while I was off guard, he was tickling me because I poured water on his head to wake him up for school.

He’d asked me if I liked you and at the time it was a couple days after we’d met in the park. I told him no because it was too soon.. he kissed me right afterwards, I pushed him away and I told him that he can’t do that if I’m going to end up falling for you.. and then he kissed me again and I pushed him off of me.” Jimin spoke shakily looking down at Jungkook’s wounded hand, there was shuffling on the bed and then Jungkook was off the bed pacing back and forth, his muscles tensing as his ran his fingers through his now blonde hair with an agitated sigh. Jimin winced at knowing he’d upset him before he moved over to the other side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around the pillow he was holding looking at his phone.   
  
  


**Soulmate**

(03/21/20) Jimin.. I wanted to text you and tell you that I miss you. 

  
(03/22/20) Jimin I really miss you..

(03/23/20) Jimin I hope you come back.

(03/24/20) Hyung came by today, he told me you’d gone back to Busan.

I want you to come back.

Jimin.. Whatever you’re doing, please come home.

Actually, now that I think about it you’re probably cozying up with Jungkook who started this mess. I hope you enjoy him. I hope he enjoys ripping happiness from others.

I think this will be my final message..   


Jimin felt the anger mixed with hurt rise in his chest and he threw his phone across the room, right when it went to connect with the floor a firm hand caught it almost reflexively; Jungkook was holding his phone now, concern etched on his face. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows watching the latter approach him “Jimin.. what happened?” Jungkook asked and Jimin’s heart had palpitations before his eyebrows furrowed more “W-Why don’t you tell me what the wound came from...” Jimin whispered and Jungkook looked down at the scar on his stomach and he tensed “Why do you want to know...?”   
  


“Because it was in my premonition that you’d been encountered by Lucius and he stabbed you! In my premonition I wasn’t fast enough to save you. I... I saw you die!..” Jimin cried out as he balled his fists, stress and fear overcoming him which he’d never felt before. “Jimin...” There’s a bright light between them and then a tall female with beautiful long hair is standing between Jimin and Jungkook, Jimin’s eyes widened as the latter’s eyebrows furrowed.   
  


“Lily...” Jimin spoke in disbelief wondering why she was here, tears streaming down his normally beautiful face “Jimin, I hope you know what needs to be done..” Lily spoke softly and Jimin’s hand twitched “No, no. It’s not his fault, he’s not a bad guy.” Jimin spoke in a soft tone and Jungkook stared at him and his eyes flicked to Lily “Jimin, what’s going on..?” Jungkook asked seemingly not trusting this situation “Sweetie, you’re stressing. There are tears on your face, you’ve gotten into a fight with Taehyung ..

the way it seems to the elders in the secret society is that these issues happened because... of-“ “No. don’t even go there Lily-nim. His presence in my life has made me happier. Don’t you dare take this away from me.” Jimin found himself saying in a darker tone than before and Lily furrowed her eyebrows “how do you explain Taehyung? And what happened to your face that thankfully healed completely?” Lily asked and Jimin tensed, his vision becoming more blurry with the production of new tears.

“Taehyung knows what he did. I’m not in the wrong for having a grudge, and as for what happened to my face? I saved someone I care about from the possible death my premonitions gave to me, which is him.” Jimin replies as he stares Lily in the eyes “Jimin you saved a stranger you didn’t know.. because your premonitions told you to save him?” Lily asked and Jimin’s eyes narrowed looking at her “No offense Lily, but even if I didn’t know Jungkook. I would still save him, I’m attached to him.. and I’m not letting you take that away from me.”

Jimin responded and Jungkook felt his cheeks tint red “What makes you so sure you’re even going to be loved by him? He’s a dark angel.” Lily countered and Jimin felt his heart skip a beat before his eyes flickered to Jungkook who clenched his fist “With all due respect, Lady. I’m a fallen angel, I was sent here to learn happiness and to learn how to love. I’ve changed tremendously having met Jimin, he’s the best thing to ever happen to me. I...”

Jungkook’s gaze meets with Jimin’s, the intense desperation for being saved written all in the smaller’s eyes “I’ve found my happiness, and I’ve found the only love I’ll ever need.” Jungkook responds truthfully and Jimin’s heart melts.   
  


“And.. if you think I’m going to let you take the boy that I... the boy that I love with every part of my body, you’re damn sure mistaken.” Jungkook confessed and Jimin gasped, his eyes refreshed the tears as he watched him but they were happy tears this time. Lily looked in between the two of them before she’d released Jimin’s hands from the white cuffs, Jimin rubbed his hands lightly with blurred vision from his tears. “If you boys are both truthful to your feelings and you’re in love, then I won’t intervene.

There was a pause in her words.

But if you’re not in love, hell hath a fury so fierce for both of you for pretending to love each other.” Lily responded and Jimin looked back up at Jungkook to see the concern etched all over his face “I love Jungkook Lily, I love him so much I don’t even want to think about the possibility of losing him.” Jimin confesses whole heartedly and he sees the sincerity reflected through Jungkook. “Very well, blessed be Jimin. You as well Jungkook.” Lily said before the bright light faded away until she was gone.   
  


Jungkook looked over at Jimin who’d been half off the bed being pulled by the handcuffs and he caught him instantaneously holding him in his arms, Jimin hugged him instinctively burying his face in his chest. “Jimin.. minie.. are you okay..?” Jungkook asked tenderly, after a while Jimin slowly nodded and Jungkook watched his features rubbing his back gently “Hey, Minie.. did you mean it..?” Jimin looked up this time, his teary eyes meeting Jungkook’s concerned doe eyes “M-Mean what kookie?” Jimin asked akin to innocence and Jungkook’s heart grew in size.   
  


“That you love me... did you mean it? Because I.. I hope you did.” Jungkook spoke tenderly caressing Jimin’s cheek softly “Yes, I meant it Jungkook. I meant it with all my heart, we’ve only been together a couple of months. But I meant it more than anything, I don’t ever want to lose you.” Jimin confessed clutching to Jungkook’s body for fear he’d disappear, Jungkook hugged him tightly kissing his hair gently “Jimin.. Jimin.. You won’t lose me, you won’t ever lose me..”

The taller confesses with sincerity looking at the smaller boy in his arms fondly picking him up and placing him on the bed gently “Who was that woman anyway..?” Jungkook asked gently massaging Jimin’s feet in his hands “She’s from the Secret Society I came from, she was like my mom but then she became really overbearing so I came down to earth as my own choice to get away from them and I haven’t been back since.” Jimin responded softly and Jungkook shook his head “Well, no offense but she’s kind of a..-“

“Bitch? I know, I’ve told her that myself.” Jimin responded and Jungkook couldn’t help the smile take over his face. He stared at the smaller in awe taking in his body which was still half naked, clad of his shirt and he wore boxers and a pair of knee high socks that sculpted his rather beautiful legs. Jungkook found him extremely cute laid back on the bed, he looked at him before he looked down at the scar on his stomach “Hey, minie..?” Jungkook called seeing the older pick his upper body up and give him attention “Yes Kookie?”   
  


“You want to know how I got these scars..? I’ll tell you.” Jungkook said and Jimin sat up at full attention now, Jungkook pulled the smaller across the bed hugging Jimin to his chest tracing small circles on Jimin’s hands “It was a bad day. I was angry, I was upset, I was lost and confused.. I wasn’t myself when you’d gotten hurt. The first week that past I’d convinced myself I was okay, but after that I couldn’t convince myself anymore because something in me kept telling me Your miss Jimin more than you want to admit because you’re scared of the emotions he’s making you feel.’   
  


Of course on instinct I’d ignored it, I fought with my subconscious and after Yoongi had dropped me off at Taehyung’s house so I could be closer to you when I wasn’t in the hospital. I was tossing and turning to try and sleep but my demons were active, they told me to go outside and get revenge. And... that’s what I did, or was going to do anyway..” Jimin’s eyes widened and he looked up at Jungkook who’d closed his eyes “What did you do...?” Jimin asked barely above a whisper “I was on my way to kill Lucius.. just knowing he’d hurt you when it was supposed to be me..   
  


fueled me with so much resentment that I ended up finding him outside somewhere but I was clouded by my rage that I’ll admit I wasn’t thinking properly and I hadn’t acknowledge he wouldn’t be alone. I was ambushed and they stabbed me, however it wasn’t bad to the point of me bleeding out. After that? Well, he told me to enjoy him when he catches you when you’re not paying attention and shows you what a real time is. I completely lost control and ... He’s not gonna wanna look at you from now on.” 

Jungkook concludes and he looked down to see the latter’s eyes watering and he frowned immensely cupping his cheeks “Minie I’m sorry, I know you don’t like my violent side I tried to hide it as best I could but at that time I still didn’t know how to control myself and I couldn’t fathom losing the most precious person in my life, I failed-“ Jungkook was cut off by plush plump lips kissing his with a deep passion, he blushed before his brain functioned right and he reciprocated before he pulled away “Y-You did it to save me Kookie, why would I be mad...? It makes me love you so much more...” Jimin spoke with such modesty and love.

Jungkook’s heart tripled in beat and he smashed his lips to the smaller’s again gently grabbing Jimin’s shoulders and laying him back on the bed.   
  


Jungkook sound found his and Jimin’s tongues fighting for dominance as his body slowly covered Jimin's entire body, He’d bitten the latter’s bottom lip hearing a delighted gasp as he inhaled his taste of mangos and cream. Jungkook met Jimin’s eyes with his lustful eyes seeing Jimin reciprocal and he started his descent down his body placing kisses from his neck to his chest, Jimin’s breaths came out in light pants as the bigger made sure he’d given his stomach and neck love bites. Jimin’s head was trying to formulate any kind of sense of control

but

there was nothing he wanted to think of, his hands snakes around Jungkook’s broadened back connecting around his neck “K-Kookie..” Jimin panted softly feeling Jungkook’s kisses trail down his stomach to his v-line along the hem of his boxers and he felt his excitement for Jungkook ultimately grow “Minie.. you’re mine... only mine baby, you’re not being kissed by anyone else from now on.. do you understand me..?” Jungkook whispered against Jimin’s ear as he nipped at the tip earning him a shudder from Jimin “Y-Yes Jungkook..” Jimin breathed out . 

Jungkook lowered himself down Jimin’s bed smirking up at the cutely shy red faced boy as he hooked his fingers in the hem of the smaller’s boxers pulling them down, revealing his dick and he looked up at the smaller who’d looked semi embarrassed covering his face inhaling sharply as he felt a hand firmly wrap around his dick stroking gently at first. Jimin’s eyes flickered to him through his finger covered face to see him lick the tip of the head, pre-cum coming out. Jimin cursed tossing his head back, the bigger smirked at him continuing to stroke his dick

“ feels good doesn’t it minie...?” He asked hearing the moans coming from the smaller boy “Y-Yes, yes it does... fuck yes it does.. “ Jimin cursed bucking his hips into Jungkook’s hands, Jungkook let go of the smaller’s dick slowly now having used the time to take his boxers off. Jimin let out a whimper at the lack of attention to him and he saw Jungkook’s massive dick and he blushed before he tensed and Jungkook took in his reaction kissing every square inch of his body. 

“Minie.. baby, is this your first time...?” Jungkook asked in between kisses to Jimin’s hips, the smaller boy nodded feeling his body relax under the kisses and loving affection he was receiving “Y-Yes, please.. be gentle with me Kookie.” Jimin whispered and Jungkook smiled having met his eyes caressing his cheek softly “Oh I plan to, baby boy.” Jungkook whispered placing his lips to Jimin’s in a soft passionate kiss. Jimin’s body relaxing more as he opened up to the kiss returning it with more passion clutching his shoulders.   
  


Jungkook’s free hand trailed down Jimin’s silk like body, gripping a hold of his ass cheek firmly squeezing it resulting in a seductive moan from his smaller’s plush plump lips furthering Jungkook’s erection and feelings for him. Jungkook slowly poked his dick in Jimin’s entrance, the smaller gasped softly tensing just a bit “It’s okay... it’s okay.. I won’t be rough, until you’re okay.” Jungkook whispered in Jimin’s ear licking his lobe softly feeling Jimin slowly un-tense pushing his dick’s head inside the hole slowly hearing a sharp gasp from the smaller.   
  


“K-Kookie..” Jimin whispered dragging his nails lightly “I know.. I know baby boy.” Jungkook pushes his dick all the way in now holding himself there momentarily feeling the stretch of Jimin’s hole to accommodate the massiveness of the bigger’s dick before he’d seen the wince take over Jimin’s face and he leaned down to kiss his lips “Tell me when to move baby..” Jungkook said and after a couple moments of Jimin’s painful wincing it diminished and Jimin’s body relaxed “K-Kookie you can move, you can taint me with your love now.” 

Jimin whispered and Jungkook’s face reddened as he pulled his dick out slowly giving it a second or two before shoving himself all the way in, he now started to thrust inside Jimin’s tight hole “F-Fuck minie, you’re so tight.. you’re so beautiful baby boy..” Jungkook growled out as his hands cupped Jimin’s hips “F-Fuck.. Jungkook... you’re huge... y-you’re huger than I actually thought. you feel good.” Jimin moaned out with each thrust, his fingers finding purchase in Jungkook’s hair tugging at it.   
  


Jungkook couldn’t help the overwhelming desire to make sure Jimin’s unable to get out of bed tomorrow so he can make sure he has no reason to leave the room. His thrusts progressing faster with rhythm “Oh fuck.. oh fuck kookie, I... I can’t even think straight...” Jimin moaned as his back arched, Jungkook caught his hardened nipples in his fingers biting one gently sucking on it “H-Hhh.. Kookie... Jungkook-Ah... Jungkook-Ah...” Jimin moaned shuddering lightly at his nipples being sucked, Jungkook’s thrusts continuing as Jimin’s thighs rubbed against his sides

“S-So good.. so good..” Jungkook moaned out feeling his dick throb inside Jimin’s juicy hole “I- I can’t hold myself back you’re so fucking good.. I’m... I’m gonna ... fuck, kook-ahhh... kook-ahhh..” Jimin cried out as he watched his cum shoot out landing on his stomach “Fuck minie... baby you’re so good... you’re so beautiful... fuck... fuck I ... Jimin I...” Jungkook shuddered knowing how close he was so he positioned himself going deeper into Jimin earning a louder gasp almost akin to a scream “K-Kook-Ah.. Kook-Ah... you’re so good... you’re so good... it’s.. in me so deep...”

Jimin cried shuddering as his fingers tugged Jungkook’s hair and his teeth found purchase on his neck, sucking on it between moans “F-Fuck.. Jimin.. Jimin.. I-... I love you...!” Jungkook growled out as he shoved his dick all the way into the juicy hole releasing his thick loads of cum inside Jimin, Jimin gasped feeling the cum enter him in loads and he shuddered seeing Jungkook’s body glisten with sweat as he looked down at him lovingly with a lazy grin. He pulled out once the cum finished pouring out of his dick into Jimin’s ass.   
  


He leaned down and gave Jimin’s lips a kiss as the smaller breathed heavily to catch his breath, Jungkook walked towards the bathroom setting things up bringing changes of clothes for them both. He set the water filling it with bubbles and he came over to Jimin scooping him up in his arms “Now.. I will pamper you like you deserve to be pampered by me, baby boy..” Jungkook whispered as he set him down gently in the tub and he sat behind Jimin pulling the smaller’s back to his firm chest, Jimin hissed softly before he smiled

“I-I’m sorry, have I hurt you?” Jungkook asked worriedly placing subtle kisses on Jimin’s neck. “N-No babe, Your dick is just more massive than I’d anticipated.” Jimin spoke bluntly and Jungkook blushed burying his face in his neck. Jimin basked in the warm bubbly water which calmed his senses and relaxed his mind since he was in Jungkook’s arms, Jungkook’s hands caressed Jimin’s tummy and his fingers. Jimin felt his eyes close hearing the running water. 

“Jimin..?” Jungkook whispered in the comfortable silence. Jimin hummed gently “Yes Kook-ahh..?” Jimin cooed “I love you..” Jungkook whispered as he took the shampoo lathering both their hairs, “I love you too..” Jimin whispered back. after some time Jimin found himself laying in the bed and his eyes darted around the room in a panic “Jungkook?... where are you?” Jimin asked, fear evident in his voice. Jungkook came out of the walk in closet and Jimin let out a sigh of relief “I’m here baby, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jungkook cooed as he laid with him.   
  


Jungkook covered Jimin with the blanket and Jimin instantly wrapped his arms around his waist, Jungkook finding purchase in Jimin’s thighs gripping his thigh and placing it over his legs crushing Jimin’s body to his chest. He caresses circles over Jimin’s back now “I’m so glad.. you’re here with me, but now I don’t think I’ll want to sleep alone anymore.” Jimin whispered and Jungkook chuckled softly kissing his pouty lips “You won’t have to sleep alone baby, you have me.” Jungkook cooed fondly, Jimin blushed before a yawn escaped his lips and he felt his eyes flutter “Aww my baby’s tired. It’s okay, so am I.” Jungkook assures and Jimin nestles his head into Jungkook’s chest as his eyes fluttered close listening to Jungkook’s heartbeat falling asleep to Jungkook’s last words 

“ _Loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done, please don’t ever leave me Jimin.”_


	10. Hello, my alien..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung makes up to Jimin in the best way, Jimin has to choose to forgive him.

Jimin woke up in the morning seeing the sun shining through his curtains hearing the birds chirping, he turns over on his side to see Jungkook’s sleeping face just inches from his; muscular arm draped protectively around the smaller’s waist, lips slightly parted, blonde hair messily scattered across his beautiful forehead. Jimin smiles softly in awe at the boy in front of him recalling all the memories that led up to last night, he reaches out his hand to touch the latter’s face. “Aish, Jimin-Ah.. Good morning baby.” Jungkook spoke softly, his voice heavy with sleep making heat pool in Jimin’s stomach causing him to blush “Good morning, Kook-Ah..” Jimin whispered kissing his lips.   
  


Jimin snuggled into Jungkook’s side taking in his body heat he’d naturally been radiating. Jungkook kisses his forehead caressing his shoulder lightly with his thumb “Jimin.. not that I don’t want to stay with you like this in bed forever where we’re quite literally isolated, but you do have to go back to school. You can’t stop going all together because you’re avoiding Taehyung.” Jungkook spoke gently making sure not to pressure Jimin, the smaller let out a sigh staring at the abs on his chest.

“I know.. you’re right babe, I just.. it’s been a week since I had Yoongi drive me here.. it feels right being home. With you.” Jimin spoke softly and Jungkook kisses his head softly “Minie.. tell me, what does your heart tell you..?” Jungkook asked softly and Jimin frowned biting his lip “My hearts telling me that I miss Taehyung, he’s my best friend but I’m not gonna forgive him just because I miss him. He’s gonna have to earn it.” Jimin says earning a nod from Jungkook.   
  


“Well, tell you what.. we bask in each other’s arms for about an hour more and then you come with me to school. Okay baby..?” Jungkook asked softly and Jimin nodded his head looking up at him “Okay, I’m up for that.” Jimin said not fully awake, Jungkook nips the tip of his ear hearing the smaller gasp “Also, baby boy.. you okay? From last night.. do you hurt..?” Jungkook asked cautiously and Jimin’s face broke into a smile “N-No, you didn’t hurt me babe. I.. I feel really good actually.” Jimin whispered softly and Jungkook nodded cupping his cheeks.

“Good, because I actually was worried I’d hurt my adorable little mochi.” Jungkook cooed as he placed a gentle kiss to Jimin’s lips, the smaller’s heart starting to beat at the love he felt through Jungkook’s kiss. Jimin melted in Jungkook’s hold which Jungkook absolutely adored “Aishhh, why are you so cute...?” Jungkook asked in mock pain to be looking at Jimin, Jimin blushed smacking his arm gently earning laughter from his boyfriend. “You are so cocky, you know that..?” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded through his laughter before simmering down

“Yes I do know that baby, cock-y for you.” Jungkook said wiggling his eyebrow at Jimin who blushed deeply averting his gaze. Jimin moves towards the end of the bed before muscular arms wrapped around his waist effectively stopping his movement “Where do you think you’re going..?” Jungkook’s husky voice sounded in Jimin’s ear as he placed kisses along his neck causing him to blush “I-I was gonna get ready for school babe..” Jimin whispered feeling Jungkook’s hands pulling him closer “I don’t think you’re completely normal for school right now baby.”  
  


Jungkook whispered and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows “Wh-What does that mean- Ahh..” Jimin’s words were cut off as Jungkook’s fingers wrapped around his member teasingly stroking it “J-Jungkook-Ah..” Jimin moaned out laying his head against Jungkook’s shoulder, the bigger coaxing his fingers along the base and the tip of Jimin’s dick causing him to buck his hips “D-Damnit Jungkook..” Jimin cursed feeling his toes curl, Jungkook slid Jimin’s boxers off as he was currently too excited to function properly.

Jungkook removed his boxers as second later while his fingers stroked Jimin’s dick, the smaller’s hands gripping his arm for support “H-Hey, Jimin..?” Jungkook called softly hearing the latter’s moans. “Y-Yes Kook-Ah..?” Jimin whispered softly bucking his hips again “Can I.. can I fulfill my shower fantasy sex in your ass..?” Jungkook whispered huskily causing Jimin’s face to redden “Y-You have shower sex fantasies..?” Jimin asked slightly jealous “W-Well, yes. I fantasize fucking you in the shower and leaving you weak and wanting me more.. I-Is that so bad..?” Jungkook asked as he sucked Jimin’s ear in between his teeth feeling the smaller shiver “O-Oh god I’d love to be shower fucked by you..”   
  


Jungkook’s hands strip Jimin of his clothes as Jimin does the same to Jungkook, then the bigger is fondling Jimin’s ass “K-Kook-Ahh.. my ass isn’t that great.” Jimin breathes out slightly embarrassed facing Jungkook’s chest “You haven’t seen you Jibooty then baby. It’s mesmerizing.” Jungkook whispered and Jimin blushed slapping his chest earning a bunny smile from him. Jungkook backed them both into the wall of the bathroom, kissing down Jimin’s neck as he turned the shower on.

“Jimin, I’m sorry in advanced for all the hickies you’re going to have.” Jungkook whispered knowing damn well he didn’t mean it, Jimin blushed nodding his head as Jungkook placed both of his hands on Jimin’s ass hoisting him up and stepping into the shower. The warm water ran over them as Jungkook placed Jimin down in the water “H-Hey, I.. Jimin.. get on your knees please..” Jungkook spoke shyly averting his gaze, Jimin tilted his head “Jungkook, you’re scared of being dominant..?” Jimin asked and Jungkook narrowed his eyes at him “N-No, I just don’t want to be mean.. please get on your hands and knees for me baby.” Jungkook asked and Jimin complies doing as told, heat pooling in his stomach at Jungkook’s dominant side.   
  


Jimin wasn’t aware what he’s doing as he arched his back towards Jungkook, a sharp inhale was heard from behind him as he laid on his arms feeling the water fall over them “W-Wow you do have such a nice ass, but it’s not the first thing I noticed about you.” Jungkook spoke up and Jimin blushed softly before he felt the tip of the bigger’s dick pushing into his ass and he tensed only slightly before his body relaxed. “Want me to go easy baby? I could be gentle right now.” Jungkook said concerned for Jimin, Jimin shook his head knowing what he wanted “N-No, it’s okay. Perfectly okay.” Jimin assures Jungkook who lets out a pleasured sigh pushing his entire dick into Jimin’s ass as he started to thrust with a rhythm gripping Jimin’s hips firmly keeping him in the position he wanted him in.

”A-Ah fuck..” Jimin breathes out as moans escape his mouth from the deeper angle Jungkook’s dick was going “Does it feel good..?” Jungkook asked as he continued to thrust into Jimin’s ass staring down at the bobbing head full of blonde hair “Y-Yes, fuck you’re so deep... I.. I just prefer to see you and touch your body while you fuck me..” Jimin moaned shamelessly feeling the latter pick up his thrusts “I like the sound of that..” Jungkook spoke as he pulled his hand back from Jimin’s waist while he’s thrusting into him and he brings hand down smacking the smaller’s ass. Jimin gasped in response moaning louder feeling the heat take over and he shuddered “F-Fuck, Babe I’m so... I’m so close..” Jimin cried as he felt the depth of Jungkook’s dick, Jungkook’s dick throbbed and he moaned knowing he was close “Jimin ah... Jimin-ahh.. fuckkkkkk....” Jungkook growled as he was thrusting, Jimin shuddered as he shot his cum out into the tub. Jungkook’s dick throbbed again while he thrusted into Jimin’s hole “Oh fuck.. fuckkkkk you’re so tight I can’t redeem myself.” Jungkook growled just as his thick loads of cum shot out into Jimin’s ass, Jimin collapsed against the tub floor breathing heavily after Jungkook pulled out; that is until firm arms wrapped around him pulling him against his chest running soap over his body which Jimin helped do to him, tracing his fingers over Jungkook’s body.   
  


Jungkook lathered the soap in his fingers as he cleaned Jimin’s body rinsing his hands and grabbing the shampoo, Jimin took this time to look up at him admiring his concentrated face as he lathered the shampoo in his hands “Jungkookie.. thank you..” Jimin spoke softly and Jungkook heard him but not fully “For washing you up? Of course Minie I definitely don’t mind..” Jungkook responded and Jimin blushed furiously “N-No that’s .. I meant, thank you for choosing me.. to fall in love with.” Jimin said shyly looking at Jungkook who’d just lathered Jimin’s hair up with shampoo repeating the process to his own hair, his eyes flickered down to Jimin and there was sincerity in his eyes “Baby, there was no way I couldn’t love you.. you’re the angel who saved my life from taking an otherwise dark turn.”   
  


Jimin smiles softly as he rinsed the soap out of his blonde hair and the soap from the rest of his body, his eyes flicking to Jungkook’s arms flexing as he ran his fingers through his now blonde hair “Kookie..? What made you fall for me..?” Jimin asked and Jungkook was at full attention even being distracted “I fell in love with you for your smile.. my favorite is when you’re at maximum happiness when you laugh and the corners of your eyes crinkle, you hold galaxies in your eyes when you truly laugh and.. that’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever experienced.

I fell... in love with you for your shy timid voice, as well as your overly confident sassy voice. I love when you’re the conversation starter but I also love when you’re too shy to even get a word out and you stare at the floor, I love how your features are masculine and feminine but you can easily tell you’re a boy who knows how to dress. I love how you’re over protective, whether it be your group of friends or a stranger.. and what warms my heart is you were willing to risk your life to save me.. but do me a favor baby, don’t ever ... ever come into contact with something that’d be drastic if you got hurt.. I couldn’t cope with myself if I lose you Jimin...” Jungkook spoke with a slight crack to his voice, Jimin’s eyes widened at the confession spilling out of him and he melted “Awwww... you big baby.. I love you so much, and don’t worry you won’t lose me.” Jimin cooed cupping the taller’s cheeks and peppering kisses to his face, Jungkook blushed actually loving this affection from Jimin.   
  


_________

“You ready..?” Jungkook asked looking over at Jimin giving his hand a subtle squeeze, Jimin looked at Yoongi’s car waiting for them outside the door and he took a breath thinking it through until he felt Jungkook’s hand squeeze his and he closed his eyes before nodding his head “Y-Yes, I’m ready.” Jimin declared looking over at Jungkook who nodded grabbing both their book bags and he kissed Jimin’s forehead “I’m so proud of you.” Jungkook said as Jimin opened the door allowing them to leave, he locked the door behind him and caught up with Jungkook by Yoongi’s car.   
  


“Jimin-Ah, you must be very happy.” Yoongi said poking teases at Jimin who didn’t notice the full meaning behind it “I- yes, I am actually.” Jimin responded intertwining his fingers with Jungkook’s leaning against his arm in the backseat “Oh, I know. You’re glowing, quite literally. I’m sure you had lots of fun.” Yoongi said this time with a wink and Jimin’s eyes widened before he blushed and giggled “Aishhh, Yoongi-Hyung stoppppp!” Jimin complained smacking Yoongi’s arm earning a laugh from the older “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you be. For now.” Yoongi said with a smirk as he started driving.   
  


Yoongi parked his car by the school and Jimin took in a shaky breath looking at the building hearing the other car doors close before hands gripped both of his hands and he looked to see Yoongi and Jungkook on either side “Don’t force yourself minie, take as much time as you need.” Yoongi coaxed looking at Jimin and he smiled genuinely at the older laying his head against his hyung’s shoulder “Thank you for standing by me you guys.. it means so much to me, okay.. let’s do this. It’s now or never.” Jimin declares and they both gently squeeze his hand “Alright, come on minie.” Jungkook said gently and they were walking to the school, Jungkook pulled the doors open and Jimin walked in between him and Yoongi.   
  


To say people were surprised was an understatement but to see the happiness shoot through their eyes upon seeing the beloved mochi surprised Jimin “Jimin, it’s really you..? You’re okay..?” A chubby cheeked boy with red hair and brown eyes asked, Jimin nodded his head “Yes, I’m okay and yes it’s really me.” Jimin responded, a girl ran over to him and his eyebrows furrowed slightly before he recognized her peach colored hair “Jimin-ssi! Thank god you’re okay! I saw what happened and I felt so bad because you don’t deserve that..” the younger girl spoke having looked like she was crying, Jimin frowned and hugged her close hearing the slight gasp “Sarang, I’m okay.. truthfully. I did it to save someone I love from being hurt.” Jimin said catching the tint of red on Jungkook’s cheeks as he averted his gaze.   
  


Jimin pulled away from Sarang and she bowed to him, her eyes taking in Jungkook next to him “Jungkook-ssi, you’re a lucky boy. Jiminie isn’t someone you just snatch up because you want to, you’d have to earn his love and attention. He’d have to know in his heart you’re the one, so.. you’re lucky. But that just means that you are the one.” Sarang said and she noticed the intimacy in the air grow as Jungkook looked down at Jimin who’d met his eyes with a blush on his cheeks “Okay love birds we’re in school, not here.” Yoongi spoke nudging both of them to break the eye contact.

Jimin giggles shyly in response as they started to walk to their respective classes “I’ll see you guys later okay?” Yoongi said ruffling Jungkook’s hair and kissing Jimin’s head “Okay Yoongi Hyung.” Jungkook said softly “Stay safe, especially you minie.” Yoongi stayed firmly but in a soft tone, they both nodded.

“Yes Hyung..” Jungkook and Jimin said in unison as they waved to Yoongi going into their class.   
  


__________

Jimin went to the lunchroom with Jungkook on his tail, he grabbed food that appealed to him and he decided to sit outside in the sun today picking a table by the side of the school where the ocean is seen. He inhaled a breath seeming at ease as Jungkook sat next to him, the boys joining him; all except Taehyung and he sighed softly. _he missed Taehyung so much, Taehyung was his best friend, his soulmate, his other half. Everything Jimin needed Taehyung provided, every time Jimin was sad, Taehyung was there._

Jungkook rubbed Jimin’s knee softly in support and he smiled at him starting to eat the food he’d chosen “Minie, you know you’re glowing Right?” Jin Hyung complimented and Jimin nodded as he did know that “It’s cute, he looks really happy. Even when he’s sad. He’s cute in general.” Hoseok said and Jimin smiles at that scrunching his nose playfully at his hyungs “So, how good was the sex?” Yoongi deadpanned and Jimin’s eyes flew open at that not knowing how to respond, the other hyungs looked at him confused before their eyes widened and they caught on

“Wait, wait. You two...” Hoseok motioned in between Jungkook and Jimin “Oh my god Minie! I’m so happy for you but why didn’t you tell us?” Jin spoke up and Jimin groaned burying his face in Jungkook’s shoulder “Aishhhh, leave him alone. He’s not eagerly gonna talk about his sex life, that’s... one of the things I love about him.” Jungkook said and Jimin’s heartbeat increased and he positioned his face to see Jungkook blush a tint of red. “Awwwwwww you guys are so cute! Not only are you his first, you’re in love with him!” Hoseok cooed a little louder than necessary.

The boys were momentarily silence by a foghorn sounding in the yard “Guys, Guys. Can I say something..? A few things actually.” Jimin’s eyes immediately found the voice and he saw Taehyung, his heart skipped a beat seeing the slightly disheveled boy looking broken and tired. 

  
_oh how badly Jimin wants to hug him and tell him everything’s okay now, but he wasn’t gonna do that before he apologized for the way he acted._

Jungkook’s hand on Jimin’s knee tightened before he wrapped his arm around his waist instead “I want to take this time to say... that I fucked up. Big time.. As you all know, Park Jimin is my best friend.. 

Jimin watched as he took a shaky breath and his heart broke not wanting to see him like this, he was mad but that was his best friend.   
  


Me and Jimin... we’re inseparable, or at least.. we were. You see, I fell in love with Jimin’s charms, Jimin’s adorable laugh, his cutesy attitude. His smile... I fell in love with Jimin. I saw.. Jimin fall for the new kid I’m sure you know who that is, and I didn’t take it well.. I let my jealousy cloud me and me and Jimin got into a stupid fight.. because I was ignoring him due to my jealousy of knowing he was falling Jungkook.. 

Jungkook looked over at Jimin who’d averted his gaze to the food in his tray wanting to leave, he didn’t like the attention from all of the students.   
  


But.. I realized, after Jimin lashed out at me hurt by the words I’d said out of pure jealousy that... Jungkook shouldn’t have been the target of my anger since... Jimin getting swept off his feet and falling in love isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever experienced.. the worst is having Jimin tell me he’d never wanted to see me again.. because I was stupid and I hurt him.. the worst is never seeing Jimin again.. the worst is seeing Jimin hurt... 

Jimin tensed feeling the tears threaten to break through 

I didn’t want to say it before because I was stubborn, but.. I’m saying it now. Jimin, I’m so.. fucking sorry I hurt your feelings. I’m so fucking sorry for my stupid jealous.. I wish I could do that over again and tell you just how much I love you and how afraid I am of losing you.. I lost my mind in the time we weren’t talking, ask Hoseok and Jin.. I don’t know if you’ll forgive me.. I don’t think I deserve it.. but I wanted you to know... how truly sorry I am and how bad I feel for hurting you.. my best friend... my better half... my soulmate.. 

Jimin’s tears broke through and he heard the sniffle through the microphone and he knew Taehyung was crying, he stood up slowly looking over at the boy who’d broke down  


I .. guess that’s all. Thank you for listening to me..” Taehyung said as he set the microphone down,

Jimin’s heart pushed through to him and he ran down the stairs towards Taehyung “Tae...” Jimin cried gently and he crashed into the taller’s arms, Taehyung took a moment to register before he embraced Jimin tightly in his arms “Jimin.. I’m so so sorry.. I missed you so much..” Taehyung spoke through his tears, Jimin nodded because he _knew._ “I know.. I know.. I missed you too.. I just wanted to know that you’re sorry.. and I’m sorry too, for putting you through this.” Jimin spoke up not loosening his grip “I shouldn’t have done that.. but it’s not my fault you’re quite literally the most lovable mochi I know.” Taehyung spoke and Jimin looked up at him, jealousy seeping in “I’m the _only_ mochi you know Tae.” Jimin’s eyes narrowed until he saw Taehyung’s eyes “That’s the point.” Taehyung said before his boxy smile broke out and Jimin shook his head giggling softly, Taehyung wiped his tears away and Jimin did the same to him.   
  


“Don’t ever put me through the pain of missing you again..” Taehyung spoke softly cupping Jimin’s cheeks, Jimin smiles fondly at him gripping the hands cupping his cheeks “I don’t plan to, don’t ever make me have to deal with being angry at you because you’re too stubborn to apologize.” Jimin countered and Taehyung’s smile grew before he kissed Jimin’s forehead, the students watching were cheering; some were crying. Jimin nuzzled into Taehyung not wanting to let go yet, the other members came and joined the hug ruffling the two young boys hairs.

Jungkook came and stopped just a fraction of a step looking from Jimin to Taehyung and Jimin held in a breath hoping things would go smoothly. Taehyung and Jungkook stared at each other in silence for a second before Jungkook let out a ‘tsk’ and hugged Taehyung, Taehyung reciprocated and Jimin’s eyes widened taking in what’s happening “Hyung, I’m going to forgive you because I see the bond you and Jimin have..” Jungkook said genuinely and Taehyung nodded his head “But, the next time you kiss my minie on his lips I’m going to kick your ass.” Jungkook muttered and Jimin blushed before he broke out into a fit of giggles “You got it, Kookie..” Taehyung said before they pulled away and Jimin jumped on his back “Hello, my alien..” Jimin sung softly in his ear “Jimin, next time we fight. I hope it’s over dumplings or something stupid, not something this serious.” Taehyung said and Jimin smiled softly nuzzling into his shoulder “I agree.” Jimin said “Like how your pinky is the smallest out of everyone in this group.” Taehyung teases and Jimin groaned slapping his shoulder causing the rest of the guys to crack up “Aishhhh, shut up Taehyunggggg.” Jimin whined which fueled the laughter of their group, Jimin watched all of them laughing and his eyes settled on Taehyung and Jungkook; Jimin sighed softly in awe that his two favorite boys are getting along now. There’s nothing that matters more to Jimin than that.   
_________

“Hey, it’s senior ditch day today. And since it is technically summer, what do you say.. we ditch this place to the beach?” Taehyung asked and Jimin’s eyes glistened with hope looking at Jungkook “Actually, yeah that’s a great idea Taehyungie-Hyung. What do you say guys?” Jungkook asked and Jimin’s heart bloomed at the nickname he’s adapted to Tae already “I’m down.” Hoseok said “Yes, I’m gonna bring my boyfriend.” Jin said and everyone looked to him “Jin you have a boyfriend?” Jimin asked, eyes widened. Jin’s cheeks tinted red “Yes actually, he’s..” “Right here.” Jungkook’s head whipped around to the voice the same time everyone else does and his eyes widened see Namjoon standing there before it dawned on him.   
  


“Jin Hyung.. your boyfriend is.. my dad.” Jungkook said and everyone collectively gasped before looking in between Namjoon and Jin “That would make me your stepdad then.” Jin said ruffling Jungkook’s hair earning a smile from him

“How does it feel to be dating a fallen angel Jin?” Jimin teases knowing he’s in the same boat himself, Jin’s face reddens “Aishhh, stop Jimin.” Jin complained with a shake of his head and Jimin smiles finding it endearing before he looked at Namjoon and he tapped Taehyung’s shoulder “Taehyung put me down really quick.” Jimin said and Taehyung’s eyes narrowed “Why? I don’t want to let you go.” Jimin smiles before he kissed his cheek “I’m gonna go talk to Jungkook’s dad.” Taehyung’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of understanding and he let Jimin get down. 

Jimin went over to the tall male with purple hair and he stood a slight distance “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m-“ Jimin’s eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug “I know all about you, Jimin.. you’ve made my son and the fallen angels very happy. No one has ever had the potential to break him of the chains that bind, and thanks to you.. we can now gift Jungkook.” Namjoon said and Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed before he watched Namjoon create light in his hands aiming it at Jungkook, Jungkook’s wings appeared and Jimin’s eyes widened seeing that they were black.   
  


The boys gasped looking at Jungkook as the metaphorical chains were being broken as Jungkook’s wings were now turning white, like Jimin’s wings were. Jungkook’s eyes flickered to Namjoon as the chains broke and he smiled before tears filled his eyes, the light faded away and Jungkook instantly ran across the distance and crashed into Namjoon’s arms; the wings disappearing so he’d blend in “Dad.. I’m so sorry.. for how I came at you.. but I was young and you’d just divorced mom.. it was too much for me.”

Jungkook ranted and Jimin’s eyes softened taking in the father son moment happening right in front of him, Namjoon rubbed Jungkook’s back softly “It’s okay.. it’s okay Jungkook, I should’ve explained to you.. I shouldn’t have thought you’d understand for your age..” Namjoon said softly and Jungkook closed his eyes feeling the tears fall. After a while Jungkook pulled back looking at his father “Now that I’ve grown, and I understand... I want you to be happy, like I am..” Jungkook said as his eyes met Jimin’s and he gripped his hand gently

“And if Jin Hyung makes you happy dad.. by all means, I wouldn’t mind having two gay dads.” Jungkook said and that caused Jin and Namjoon to blush while everyone else cracked up patting them both on the back. “Alright now that this mushy show of affection is over, can we go to the beach? Summer’s right around the corner, literally. I’d rather ditch school on senior ditch day than be here.” Yoongi said, his voice slicing through the silence and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.   
  


They all climbed inside Yoongi’s car except Jin and Namjoon who took Namjoon’s car, Jungkook had just gotten to the car after being peppered with kisses from both his parents. Jimin smiles at him in awe “Whats a matter, my big baby isn’t used to affection?” Jimin cooed wrapping his arms around Jungkook who sprawled across him and Taehyung in the backseat “When it’s not coming from you.. yeah, I’m not used to it.” Jungkook mumbled looking up at the smiling blonde angel looking down at him “Awww babe, you’re adorable.” Jimin said kissing both of his cheeks softly

“Jimin, you’re really cute. My heart cant take it.” Jungkook replies with a blush to his cheeks and Jimin blushed lightly “Jiminnn.. I know I said I don’t mind you falling in love but I miss you complimenting me too.” Taehyung whined and Jimin giggles softly taking Taehyung’s hand in his, Jungkook looked over at him from his spot in Jimin’s lap “Hyung, don’t try to scoop my baby.” Jungkook mumbles playfully and Jimin caressed his cheek softly “Heyyyy, neither of you are losing me. And Taehyung you know you’re my cute bread cheeked soulmate.”   
  


Taehyung smiles at him and he leans over kissing his cheek softly nuzzling his neck “Jimin.. I’ll always be here. For you, you know that right?” Taehyung said and Jimin smiles gently at him gripping his hand gently “Yes, I know that very much.” Jimin replies and Taehyung sighed in relief “To being soulmates?” Taehyung said in a bit of a cautious question holding his pinky up, Jimin’s smile grew wider and he linked their pinkies.   
  


“To being soulmates.” 


End file.
